It Started With A Kiss
by code4bs
Summary: It all started with one innocent kiss. The only memory he has are strawberries and luscious chocolate. Her only clue to finding him is a crooked smile and piercing daggers of emerald.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Years ago, I sat in this very corner with my mother as we waited for our flight to be called. Even at a young age of five, I knew that my parents' relationship has taken its toll and I have to leave the luscious green surroundings and move to the unknown.

Renee, my mother, being free spirited and full of adventure just can't stand the tiny town of forks. She loves to explore and try new things. And although she loved my father, Charlie, she needed to be out of the "cage" as she called it. And with that, she took me with her and flew to her hometown in Phoenix.

This also, is when I had my first kiss. Funny as it may sound but yes, I had my first kiss at the age of five. My memory of it is still clear and I could play it on my mind as if it were happening right in front of me. Renee went to the restroom and I was left in the waiting area. Suddenly, two boys went over and made fun of me.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hi, what's your name?" the blonde boy asked with his weird accent._

"Isab_ella. Isabella Swan" I smiled._

"_I'm Captain and this is Muscleman."_

"_That's a funny name." I said._

_Muscleman looked pissed and then he went ballistics at me._

"_Hey, my name is not funny! Yours is!" He spat "Swans are beautiful. You're too plain. Your name should be Isabella Duckling! Like the ugly duckling!" the blonde boy tried to calm him down but later joined Muscleman chanting ugly duckling while laughing. Tears started streaming down my face when another boy walked by._

"_Em! Jazz! Where have you been, mom and dad are looking for you. Dad is furious and he will be more if he learns that you're in bullying someone. Leave the pretty girl alone!"_

"_You're such a kill joy Eddie! We're just trying to keep this little duckling company."_

"_Mom would be disappointed that you're calling girls inappropriately. Go away and leave her alone." The two boys left._

"_Here" the boy with the weird colored hair offered his handkerchief to me while flashing a crooked smile but I didn't take it. So instead, he held my face gently and wiped it away with his knuckles. I felt like I was in a fairytale. When the bad guys are tormenting the princess, out of nowhere her prince charming would come and rescue her._

"_Thank you." I said shyly_

"_You're welcome. Don't be sad anymore and don't believe what those two said. You are not an ugly duckling. You're beautiful."_

_Apart from my parents, no one has ever said that I am beautiful. Pretty, charming, cute, yes but beautiful, no. I don't know what came to me but all I remember was that I put my hands on his face and put my lips onto his. Our eyes were open and I saw his emerald eyes widened in surprise. 1..2..3..4..5.._

"_Izzy, come on now the plane's about to leave honey" mother called. I move away from pretty boy and ran towards mother. Before entering the doors I look back over him and saw that he was still sitting touching his lips._

I was lost in reverie of my first kiss when Angela, tapped me on my shoulder.

"Bells, it's time to board the plane."

And with that we both walked through the doors. We're headed to Los Angeles to talk to AMC Productions to supervise an upcoming film. The need to supervise it is due to the fact that it was solely based from the book that I have written. It was never my dream to write but I enjoy doing it. Throughout the years, I have gained the respect of readers and I was even regarded as the female counterpart of Nicholas Sparks. Back in high school, when I decided to return to Forks, I found myself regularly contributing short stories for our school paper. Despite the fact that I moved to Forks high school during my junior year, I excelled in both academics and co-curricular activities. I graduated with honors and even received special awards for Composition Writing. Although I am more than qualified to get into the most prestigious schools in continental US, not to mention that I was granted scholarship, I can't afford to live far away from Charlie. After nearly losing him when he got shot in one of his operations, I told myself that I would stay as near as possible to him. I took Communications in Seattle State University. I have always wanted to work in the entertainment industry but away from the lime light. I mostly enjoy doing production, not to mention the excuse of travelling to different locations. College further honed my talent in writing and it was during last semester in college year that I was able to publish my first book and the rest as they say was history.

"Bells, you think we could go back by Friday? Ben and I are supposed to finish some wedding details. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh Ange, that'll be alright, I'll just have to meet with the producers for a day, then I need to talk to the publishing company. We could go back by Friday if you wish to."

"Thank you so much Bells. I know you're busy finishing up your book, and then you have to fly in and out of LA for quite some time, not to mention that you are also helping me with my wedding." She said as she took a sip of her wine.

"Oh, that's nothing; you know we're all friends here. Remember, you, Alice and I promised to help plan each other's wedding it was just that you'll be walking down the aisle before us."

Angela, Alice and I became best of friends when I moved back to Forks. We always went sappy for romantic movies and love stories. That's the reason why we decided to open a small events planning business. Angela did the photography and documentation, Alice is all about the glitz and glamour while I took charge over the production of the actual event. By next week, Angela Weber will become Mrs. Ben Cheney. They met each other when Angela attended a visual arts convention in Seattle. They were both smitten the first time they saw each other. After two years of being together, Ben asked for Alice and my help for the proposal and since then, the three of us immersed ourselves in fulfilling our promise with each other.

"So Bella, will you be revealing your identity now? Alice hasn't given up trying to figure out your pen name. Surely she'll be surprised to know."

"Maybe after I finish this book, I think the publishing company would want to have a book tour, we'll know about it by the time we meet with them. Where the heck is Alice? I'm really starving she should've been here 15 minutes ago." I whined. Alice was supposed to pick us up in LAX but she's late, she was never late and I'm starting to feel a little irritable because I am really hungry.

"I've tried calling her but it keeps on going to her voicemail, I hope she's ok." Angela said.

I went back to playing Fruit Ninja on my Ipad when Angela and I were startled by a commotion. Girls were screaming and lights started flashing.

"Must be some Hollywood star." We both shrugged. I almost dropped my Ipad when one girl squealed loudly. "OH MY GOD ANTHONY MASEN MARRY ME!"

"Now that is some Hollywood star!" Angela chuckled.

Anthony Masen. No wonder the entire female population is ready to kill each other. The man is to die for. Nice bod. Nice face. Nice everything. He's one of the up and coming movie stars in the entertainment industry. Every girl would throw themselves to him as if he was a god. One thing that differentiates him from the other stars is that he is a really reserved person. There was not much about his personal life that can be seen in internet sites or gossip magazines. He was all about protecting his family as one of the articles that I have read put it. There was no mention about if he is dating or any other relationship, well aside from the claims of the women he has worked with. He started from a humble beginning until he rose to stardom but he never let fame get him, as Oprah said in one of her interviews with him,_"he's an angel whose feet remained grounded."_

The mob passed by us and Angela and I can't keep ourselves form snickering. Though we are fans of an actor and a few, we wouldn't go to the extreme of chasing them. I caught a glimpse of Anthony, he was wearing a baseball cap and had his sunglasses on. I didn't see much of his face with the crowd following but I was struck by his strongly defined jaw. I've seen his pictures but to see him in person is different. No wonder that the thing called "jaw porn" came about.

When the chaos was over I look at my watch to check the time. I'm really hungry now. I was about to call her when I saw THE MIDGET running.

"Where have you been MARY ALICE CULLEN! You are suppose to pick us up at 7 not 7:45! You left us STARVING!"

"Easy Bells, I'm really sorry, I was caught in the mob. C'mon, the car's waiting." She said apologetically and started walking. Angela and I had no choice but to follow her.

"Ali, where are we headed? The front gate is over there right?" Angela asked confused.

"Um…ah, it's traffic. There were a lot of cars in front so, I used some help. Ah yeah."

"Alice, are you ok?" I asked. She was never like this, never unsure in answering, she seemed nervous.

"Yep. I'm good."

We ended up in a secluded parking area. Maybe this is where the famous and important people wait for the valet to avoid commotion. We were standing second in line as we wait for the car. I noticed Alice glancing towards her left and I followed her gaze. Then that is when I saw a big bulky guy pacing back and forth, the other was leaner and blonde and is talking to. . .Anthony Masen! For a while I kept my eyes locked to the blonde one shifting my gaze to the big bulky monster. They kind of look familiar I thought to myself. It was then that I saw the blonde guy looking at me or so it seems. I followed his gaze and found that he was actually looking at…Alice? A black SUV came buy and the 2 guys together with Anthony went inside, maybe I was just really hungry because I saw the blonde guy winked at Alice. Our car arrived shortly.

"Uhm, so we're going to have dinner first before I drop you off at the hotel. Italian sounds good?" Alice asked.

"Ali, right now, we just need something to eat. Anything will do" Angela sighed.

The familiar California Girls of Katy Perry started playing and Alice pulled out her phone. "Alice..mhhm..under what name? K!"

Alice, despite her tiny figure is full of energy and sometimes I wonder if she really is a human or a robot. She loves fashion and everything to the extreme. Alice is the youngest in her family. They live in Seattle before but moved to Forks when his father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, accepted the offer in the town hospital. Her mother, Esme, was a renowned interior designer. I have thought Alice as my best friend and sister but would you believe that I have never set foot inside their home? Charlie being the overprotective dad and police chief, didn't allow me to go to far places and with Alice home situated somewhere in the middle of the forest, dad insisted that she stay with us or at Angela's whenever we decide to have some girl time. Charlie and the Cullens though are good friends and both Carlisle and Esme trusted him their daughter. Alice owns a boutique. One in Port Angeles and the biggest and busiest is here in LA. Every once in a while she would fly over to California to check on her shop, especially during the awards season.

We pulled over the restaurant, and Alice lead the way through the double doors. The server handed over the menu and waited.

"Hm, interesting, I'll try the _lasagna isabelle_"

"I'll have what she's having." Angela said

"I'll have the usual." Alice responded. _The usual? She's been dining here often? _"So what are the plans while you're in LA?

"Not much, I just have to meet with the heads tomorrow; if everything else went smoothly they'll start with the project by August." I said

"Alice we've missed you so much! It's been 3 months, you've been really very busy. Are you sure you're gonna make it to my wedding?" Angela teased a little.

Alice assured that Angela will not be missing one of her bridesmaids. She just need to finalize the proposal for the wardrobe for the next project that she will doing, afterwards she could go back to Forks and will just have to return upon the request of the production company.

"By the way, what project will you be doing this time?" I asked. She was about to answer when the server opened the doors and a group of five men entered.

"This can't be happening!" I moaned. Alice and Angela shot a look at me.

"Really, first it was in the airport, then while we were waiting for the valet now here? Is this some kind of a sick joke?"

Angela snickered before speaking "Well, how many times do you get to encounter a movie star, and not just a movie star, it's Masen Bells, c'mon."

"I know Ange, he's really attractive but, isn't it weird enough? And you! You never were late! You said you we're caught because of the mob following him" I pointed over Anthony's direction before continuing "then you we're off, you stammered. While we we're waiting for the car I saw you flirting with blondie over there! Now what's more surprising is that we get to dine in a VIP room in this restaurant! Seriously Ali, what's going on?" I wasn't pissed at her but she's really acting strange plus I'm really starving.

She exhaled loudly and was about to open her mouth when the server came over our table bringing our food. I was too famished to interrogate her that could wait. Angela and I pig out over the lasagna.

"Oh fuck this is so gooood!" I said too loudly after taking a big piece of it. Alice and Angela were staring at me and I know that the _other people _in the room are staring at me as well.

"What? I'm fucking starved and this lasagna is really good. Please don't act like you were all born yesterday! Jeez!" I said loud enough so that the other group could hear.

We finished our meal and were about to leave the restaurant only to find out that the entrance was blocked by God knows how many paparazzi! _Oh great! _All I want is to go to our hotel and rest! Alice spoke to one of the crew and we were ushered through the back door. _Now something's really unusual._ Our car arrived and Angela and I climbed in. Alice was almost inside the car when blondie appeared through the same door were we gone out followed by the gang. Once inside the car she fished out her phone and sent a message with smile.

"Alice mind sharing?" Angela teased.

"No, not now. Let's wait till its official." She responded

The rest of the ride to the hotel was in silence; Angela and I are both exhausted while Alice seems to be busy fondling her phone. We arrive at the hotel, got our keys and settled down in our room. Alice bid us goodbye and promised to pick us up tomorrow for the meeting. I called Charlie before I went to bed as Angela did the same and called Ben. We both said our goodnights and succumb to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I was awoken by the sound of my alarm. Angela is still sounding asleep so I decided to call room service for breakfast and headed to the shower. Today will be a busy day and I hope that the negotiation between AMC productions will go smoothly. I reach for my shampoo and the familiar scent of strawberries filled the bath room. After a very relaxing bath, I put on my robe and woke up Angela. A few minutes later the room service arrived and we both ate. While Angela is taking a bath, I blow dried my hair to achieve the soft waves I have always loved. I put on a decent pair of grey slacks and paired it with a sheer blue blouse. Alice sent a message that she'll be arriving in ten minutes. I checked everything that I needed and Angela and I waited for her at the lobby.

"Girls, guess what?" Alice mused excitedly once we were all settled inside her SUV.

"Shoot Alice" Angela encouraged.

"Ok, so, I met Jane Volturi, she's the daughter Aro Volturi of AMC Productions. She went to my office last week and asked if I could provide the clothing for their next project. She didn't tell me what they will be doing but she promised me that it will be big!"

I can't help but wonder if the project Jane was talking is me. Oh no! Now this has become trickier! "Wow, that's really great Al. When will you know what project it is?" I asked trying to get some hint.

"She said that she'll be calling me this afternoon, they'll be meeting with the writer today I think."

My suspicions were confirmed and Angela smiled at me apologetically. "So what exactly are you meeting with AMC?" Alice turned to ask me.

"Ah, they were wondering if I would want to, uhm work as a.. proof reader for the their scripts?" _Is there such job?_

She wasn't convinced and she's about to fire another question when her phone rang.

"Alice. REALLY? Wow that's WOW! So you'll be home for the anniversary? You better be dipshit! Okay!"

Before she could explain herself we already pulled over the entrance of AMC Productions. We bid each other goodbye and she promised to pick us up on time.

"Bella, I think it's time that you tell her about _you_. She'll be pissed off." Angela snickered.

"Well that depends on how this meeting will go, shall we?"

We were met at the lobby by a tall stunning blonde lady. She's so gorgeous she could probably pass as a runway model. She welcomed us and ushered us to what seems to be a small conference room. Angela and I took our seats. Shortly, a petite young blonde came in followed by a guy who looked exactly like her except for his hair color which is a bit of ash brown. Another man went in followed by the super model who met us earlier.

"Mr. A will be joining us shortly. By the way I'm Heidi." Said the super model.

"Please to meet you Heidi, I'm Isa..er Helen Marie, this is my friend Angela Weber."

"Ms. Marie, Ms. Weber, let me introduce you to the team; this is Ms. Jane Volturi, daughter of Mr. Aro Volturi, founder of AMC productions." I reach out to shake her hands. "She's assigned to fetch the wardrobe and other essential materials to be used for the movie. Seated beside her is her brother Alec, together with Mr. Demitri they decide over the casting and locations." Just after we shook hands Aro Volturi came gliding inside the conference room.

"Ms. Marie, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Your novels have been quite a fad here in LA. My daughter here adores every bit of it." He held my hand and gave a small kiss over my knuckles.

"Well, thank you Ms. Jane, if you would like I could write a dedication for you. Mr. Aro, the pleasure is mine as well."

We then settled in our seats and started discussing the project. Aro was particularly fond of the second book that I wrote and that is what he wishes to bring into the big screen. It's about a young boy and girl who became friends one summer while vacationing. Despite knowing each other for only a few days, they have become closer. When their vacation ended they promise each other to stay in touch through letters. They had constant communication for a few years but slowly dwindle down when they both entered college. The guy became successful and rich but was never happy. Meanwhile the girl is enjoying her second life after tragedy struck her. When the guy was suddenly faced by numerous problems, he decided to return to the cabin where he once vacationed looking for solitude. But what he didn't expect is to see the girl there. They catch up for the lost time falling in love and both of them face life through love, acceptance and faith in God.

"I actually cried when I read it, and I still do whenever I re-read it. You really wrote it beautifully." Jane said with a smile.

"So, Ms. Marie, we will be offering you $500,000 dollars. Of course, you will have the sole rights for the story. But in case you wanted to supervise the screenplay, we would be offering you less then."

"I would still want to have a personal touch with how the movie will be done. I wanted to stay true with what I have written so I would choose the latter."

"Are you sure about this Ms. Marie? Seems like you didn't need to think about it twice." Aro said amused.

"I'm not really after the money. I just wanted to give the audience what they would like and if that meant that I have to give up a few thousand dollars so as to make sure that the story will be justified on screen then so be it."

"Well I guess that's it. We will be sending you the contract and other required documents in a day or two. Now that's settled, Jane, Alec, you may now inquire."

Jane started talking about getting M.A.C. Couture for the wardrobe which of course was not a surprise for me. I really have to talk to Alice soon. I approved her choice of course. Alec on the other hand was inquiring if there are any specific actors and actresses that I would like to be casted. I wondered if it will be a good thing if I requested for Anthony Masen but I instantly shrugged it off. I told him that I am not really in a position to judge who would do well so I'll leave it up to him making sure that the characters description will be apt.

"Ms. Marie it's really is nice dealing with you and we can't wait any longer to be working with you. Once we finalize the casting and the screenplay we'll most probably have another meeting. We hope to see you soon then. And Ms. Weber, congratulations for your wedding." Aro said as he bid us goodbye.

Once outside the building sent a quick message to Alice telling her that the meeting was done.

"That one went well. I couldn't believe they would read my novels, let alone cheesy ones." I snickered.

Angela smiled "Well, I guess many still believes in destiny."

My phone rang. _Alice_ "Yes midget?"

"_I need to accompany one of my clients to a meeting. I'm really sorry Bells. Uhm, I'll buy you and Ange dinner to make it up. I'm really sorry."_

"That's fine midget, we'll just take a cab. Just don't forget our dinner or we'll fry you!"

We had no choice but to take a cab and head back to the hotel. On the way we grabedb some tacos and hotdog for lunch. Angela called Ben while I go over my latest novel. I would be meeting with my publisher tomorrow. With the past few books that I have written, I never needed to come to the publishing house's main office but since they were thinking about having a book tour and finally revealing my identity with the upcoming movie we have to talk about the promotional tour and security. I'm almost done with my new book which was actually based on the story of a couple that I knew and how destiny played an important role in their relationship. I now wondered where my knight in shining armor was. What does he look like now? Does he still have that weird colored hair? Did he make other girls' hearts flutter with his smile? What has he been doing in the past years? Will he recognize me when we see each other? _Will we ever see each other again? _Suddenly my mind was filled with images of a man. He has defined jaw that shouts sex. A tousled hair with a mixture of red, brown and copper. Agonizing and lustful green eyes bore to my soul and a smile that made my core wet. He's calling me. _Izzy. Beautiful._ He knows me but I didn't know him. He calls my name again, _Bella. Bella._

"Bella! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes and saw Angela hovering me. "I'm sorry. What time is it?"

"Ah, around 4. You slept and your laptop almost fell. I saved your documents. Now what's with the dream?"

"I don't know, I saw a guy but I don't know who he is. But he knew my name. He called me Izzy. Weird only mom and Phil calls me that."

"Have you decided when you're going to tell Alice about you?"

I shrugged. "Soon"

"Well better be soon than later, you know how Alice is. Would you like to go out and do a little shopping?" She blushed a little.

"Why are you blushing? It's just shopping." I stood up and stretched my muscles a bit.

"I was actually thinking if you could help me buy some…you know… thing for the honeymoon?"

"Oh Angela!" I stifled a giggle. "Sure, lemme brush my teeth and we'll find something that will make Ben bow down."

Angela managed to buy three gorgeous lingerie. One is a light blue satin camisole with teeny tiny shorts, the other one was baby pink negligee with matching robe. I insisted on paying the last one as an advance wedding gift. It's black corset lingerie with matching lace panties. We went around the shopping district buying a shirt or two, I for Charlie and Sue and Angela for Ben. I called Alice to check what time she's supposed to arrive at the hotel.

"Look, Ange, we still have an hour or so, Ali will be there by 7. If you want you could go back to the hotel. I just wanted to check some books over there."

Angela agreed to go back to the hotel and insisted on carrying our shopping bags. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and we bid each other goodbye.

The bookstore has a vast collection of books, from classic to modern. There were book references but mostly are for leisure. Comparing this to the bookstore in Forks is like placing a golf ball side by side a watermelon, not even the bookstore in Port Angeles is this big. I moved to the Most Read aisle and I manage to find my books pretty easily. It still feels surreal to find my work in stores much more people liking and buying them. I grabbed my book that will soon become a movie, _By Chance by Helen Marie._ I trailed my fingers over the cover and over my pen name. I flipped the pages and started reading a couple of lines. I was just about to finish the first page but before I could turn it, I was suddenly pinned over the shelves and warm soft lips captured mine. I felt electricity ran all throughout my body. I didn't bother opening my eyes, afraid to see who's kissing me, afraid to know that it might just be a dream. But I could feel the warmness molding on my lips, like it was made for me.

"I knew he went that way. C'mon!" I heard a girl shrieked followed by a couple of scurried footsteps.

Whoever is kissing me broke away from my lips. I felt his forehead on mine and I slowly opened my eyes. What I was not prepared for was the intensity of his gaze. I was held in place by the most gorgeous green eyes that I have ever seen in my entire life and something unexplainable tugs my heart. When he moved away I was utterly shocked. _Anthony Masen?_

"I'm sorry, miss. I really am sorry. I…ah.. was trying to run away from those girls and they. . .I don't know where else to hide. I'm really sorry to kiss you like that." He babbled nervously. I on the other hand was just staring at him.

"Please, say something. Look, I'm really sorry. If you want to slap me please do so." He moved his face near to me. My heart fluttered. "Uhm. Sorry, I was just, shocked, and please I won't slap you. I wouldn't dare put a mark on your beautiful face." _Did I just say that he has a beautiful face?_

"Again, I'm really sorry. Ah but I have to get out of here. Shit!" We heard a couple of female voices approaching.

"I lost my sunglasses! Apparently they are still in search for me! Shoot! Where's Jazz!"

Instantaneously I search my sunglasses in my bag and hand it over to him. He looked surprised. "Wear it then let's get out of this place." He put my raybans on and that was a big mistake. He looked ten times hotter. "Why don't you put you hoodies on." I suggest and so he did. I quickly took a random book which was on display and handed it to him.

"Open it like this and pretend that you're reading, just keep your face covered."

I took his hands and guided him out of the aisle. We silently passed by the group of girls hunting for him, luckily their backs were to us so they never noticed Anthony. We left the book on the counter and safely made our way out of the bookstore.

"Wow! That was a close call. Thank you for saving me, I hope I didn't interrupt your purchase."

"No, that was quite some adventure though." I said as we walk. He still has the sunglasses on minus the hoodie.

"Again I would like to apologize. I really didn't mean to take you like that. By the way, I know you probably know me but, Anthony." He was introducing himself. I reach out and shook his hands.

I was about to give him my name when my phone vibrated and there was a message from Alice. I forgot about the time!

"Sorry from keeping you, I hope your boyfriend's not mad. Better watch my back then."

"Don't worry, I don't have a boyfriend. But my dad's the chief of police." I giggled.

"Now I have to be more careful." He chuckled

"That was my best friend; we were supposed to have dinner back at the hotel. I lost track of time."

"Oh well, thank you again for helping me escape. I guess I'll just see you around."

"I don't live here; I just flew in for some business."

"Oh" there was a slight disappointment in his tone. _Oh c'mon, don't assume too much._

"Well, maybe you can tell me which hotel you're staying then I can drop by one time and take you out, sort of thank you." He gave a half hopeful smile.

"Sure I'm staying at. . ." I was cut off by the familiar muscular man. "Eddieboy get inside the car now! The papz are here. Excuse me miss."

Anthony went inside the car and it drove away. Seconds later a swarm of paparazzi tried to follow the car. Just then I realized that my bubble just burst.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

EPOV

"Jazz, I've got him. Yeah, we're headed back." Emmet ended the call. "Just what do you think you're doing? Trying to commit suicide? Jeez!" Emmet huffed as he slump his back onto the seat.

Scratching my head I started to explain. "Well, Jasper and I are having coffee. Our dear sister called and I knew for a fact that it will be a long conversation so I told Jasper that I'll just be across the street over the bookstore. I thought I heard him say that he'll follow me shortly."

"Apparently he did not" Emmet scoffed.

"I haven't even roamed around that much then suddenly there were these girls screaming. I started to panic then."

"Dude, that's what those sunglasses are for. And the hoodies." Emmet pulled the sunglasses over my eyes and the hoodies so as to make his point and that's when I realized.

"Oh shit! I forgot to return this to her." Emmet looked confused.

"The girl that I was talking to before you shoved me inside the car. She gave me these."

"Really huh, so no more throwing of lacy panties and bras?" he laughed and I smack him at the back.

"No! No!. She actually help me escape." And so I went on telling him how we ran away from the screaming girls. Of course I left out the part where I kissed her. I have kissed a few girls which for a fact is part of my job as an actor. But never in my 28 years of existence have I felt what I did when I kissed the girl. Her lips were so soft and her scent is intoxicating. Her beauty is simple and those familiar big brown eyes hypnotized me. For some reason I felt like I have known her. There was familiarity and easiness when I look at her and my heart made a rather unfamiliar tug.

"Really? She didn't even faint? Didn't even ask for your autograph? Wow! So what's her name?"

"Yeah, well, that I didn't get. She was about to tell me when her phone rang."

"Ooh she has a boyfriend eh? You really suck in this Eddie!" Emmet joked.

"No, she told me it was her best friend but I wouldn't know for sure." I said as we pulled over the back entrance of the hotel. Our conversation was halted momentarily as we rode the elevator back to the suite.

My life before the stardom was pretty simple. Even though my family being well off, our parents taught us that money and fame is not really important but rather what's inside the heart. My father, Carlisle, was born into a family of doctors. He chose to specialize in cardiology when his sister died because of coronary heart disease. He was soaring high in Seattle when he was offered to become head of the cardiology department in Forks Hospital. It was a small town and the salary is much less than what he is making in Seattle but he accepted it. That's when the family decided to move to Forks. Emmet and I didn't really have a chance to stay there since we we're off to college. Emmet is a year older than I but I had advance placement and we both graduated the same year. We both went to the same school; he had a degree in management while I took psychology. It's the closest thing to medicine but still something that I like. I enjoy analyzing or rather _reading_people. Our little sister, who is two years younger than I, is starting to make a name in fashion industry. Alice, despite her small stature is full of vibrancy and enthusiasm. She has acquired her taste in art through our mother who is one of the in-demand interior designers in Washington State. Our family is pretty tight knit and we try to have as much time for each other despite our busy schedules. That is why I was very glad when Jasper told me that I have a three month break. I never really dreamt of being an actor let alone become famous. Jasper and I were just having coffee one afternoon when a red head approached us. Apparently she is an agent and encouraged us to do some VTR shoot. Jasper is not interested but I was curious so I went, and the rest as they say was history. Jasper has become an honorary Cullen, not to mention that he's dating my sister for quite some time now. Another addition to our growing family is his step sister and now my sister-in-law, Rosalie Hale who works for Meyers Publishing and just 3 years ago, gave birth to Lara Emilia and Liam Roemm (read as Rome since they we're supposedly conceived in Rome)

When we enter the suite Jasper was over the glass windows talking to someone a look of relief was over his face when he saw me unscathed.

"Hey Edward, I'm really sorry. You know how your sister is when she's _happy_ and I really didn't hear what you said. That next thing I knew you were gone, I tried to call you but then my battery went empty." Jasper apologized.

"Don't worry, Emmet was just in time."

"If it weren't for the girl." Emmet snickered and Jasper shot a look of interest.

So again I had to tell the story how the brown eyed girl saved me from the rabid fans. Again I left the part where I unintentionally kiss her just to hide from the fans. My heart made a fluttering sound just by the thought of her. I should go to Carlisle and have my heart checked.

"O hush, maybe you'll bump into her again one of these days." Jasper said consoling my disappointment.

"That's the problem Captain, she doesn't live here."

"Well if it weren't for you then I might have gotten the name of the hotel where she's staying!" I moaned.

"You'll just have to let fate intervene then. By the way, Alice got the project with AMC, are we flying back to Forks together then?

"I'll be leaving tomorrow with Rose, she just have to meet with some author in the morning. Where's the midget by the way?" Emmet asked about Alice.

"She's with her friends; I think they flew in here yesterday for some business." Jasper responded. I left them talking about random stuff and went straight to my room. I wasn't exhausted but felt like I needed some time alone. I held her sunglasses firmly and thought about her. _Will I ever see her again?_I never felt this helpless since I had my first kiss. She was crying from Emmet and Jasper's teasing and I help her, the next thing I knew she was holding my face and gave me a sloppy kiss. _"Izzy, come on now the plane's about to leave honey"_Then she was gone, kind of like the brown eyed girl that saved me from the lioness' fury. Will I ever see _her_ again? I was about to doze off when my phone rang and my mother's name flashes on the screen.

"Mom?"

"_Oh, were you sleeping Edward, I'm sorry, let me call you tomorrow sleep now son."_

"No, s'kay mom, what do you need?" I said sounding drunk.

"_Alice informed me that you'll be having a three month break. I was wondering when you'll be heading back home so I could ask the housekeepers to clean up the house. You're father and I have not been there for quite some time since we bought the condo."_

"Em and Rose will be leaving tomorrow. Alice is still waiting some instruction for her new project so we might fly together with Jazz next week."

She asked a few more questions about Alice project which I know little about and then she hung up. It was really weird that my parents needed to buy a condo when our house is awfully big. But Esme insisted since most of the time Carlisle is on call the house was too far from the hospital. W_ell 30 minutes doesn't sound far_. And so they decided to buy a unit near the hospital. Jasper and Alice bought one as well, just 2 floors below my parents. They would usually go to the _Manor_ as we call it during weekends where Alice and Rosalie would usually join them during weekends, when us boys are on the road. I know Esme is thrilled about my vacation so we could get some time to spend it at the Manor, not to mention that their 30th wedding anniversary is nearing. I thought of a few things that I might give them but didn't come up with anything because sleep consumed my consciousness.

###

BPOV

I woke up with a mild headache. I think I drank a little too much of the wine Alice brought for dinner. She was a bit irritated that I was late and thought that it was my plan of revenge. I didn't tell them about my encounter with Anthony and just made traffic as an excuse.

Alice brought Angela to her boutique. I would be meeting them later for our spa party after I discuss my book tour with Meyers Publishing. I rode the elevator until it reached the 21st floor where the publishing office is. I went to the front desk and let the receptionist know that I am to meet with Ms. Meyer.

"She'll be here in a few, can I get you anything Ms. Marie?" she inquired.

"A glass of water will do." I responded then she left.

Just as the receptionist returned, I saw Kate. With her was a stunning and voluptuous blonde.

"Marie, it's really nice to see you, how have you been." She greeted me with a warm hug. Kate has been handling me since I sent my first novel. She knew me as Isabella, but is careful to call me that when around people.

"I'm doing well. I've brought the final draft. Look at you, ready to pop. Shouldn't you be resting?" I gestured over her swelling bump.

"I'm actually on leave but I wanted to see you. Garret's more nervous than I am. By the way let me introduce to you Rosalie Hale, she'll be handling your _account_ and she'll help you with the book tour as well. So when does AMC plan to start with the filming?"

"They plan to start second week or third week of July. They have just sent me the contract and other documents last night. If all else fall into places they should be done by November and they plan to start the promotion as soon as they wrap up the filming." I explained

"Have you asked about their shooting locations?" Rosalie asked

"Uhm, not yet, I'd be hearing about it two weeks from now, why?"

"I just thought that it would be a good opportunity to tag along and start the book tour. That way, we are not only promoting your works but the film as well."

Kate nodded in agreement and so did I "But wouldn't it be too early to start the promotion? I mean for the movie. I know they'll bite the opportunity but isn't it too soon?"

"Maybe we could start it half way thru filming." Rosalie checked her planner. "That would be mid September. Just in time for the release of your recent writing. What do you say?"

"I think it's brilliant! It'll do."

"So, Isabella, Rosalie will be in touch with you every so often. I think you two should meet and plan over the book tour as well as your revelation. Say in two weeks?" Kate asked.

"Oh, so I need to fly back here in LA after two weeks? Can't I get a contact from Port Angeles instead? Please don't get me wrong Ms. Hale, I just think it would be a little tiresome to fly back in after two weeks."

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Rosalie is actually based in Port Angeles, she just had to fly here to discuss her contract because she recently got promoted, and since you're both here and I am here, so."

"Well congratulations Ms. Hale and I'm looking forward to see you again."

"Thank you Ms. Marie, and please, just call me Rose, like we're old friends."

"Then I insist that you call me Marie." I smiled as I gave Kate and Rosalie a hug.

The rest of the day went by. We went for spa, watched a couple of movies, another round of shopping and ate. Before heading back to the hotel I suggested that we had our pictures taken. Every so often, we usually have our pictorials but for this year with all of us quite busy, we haven't done any. We chatted about the final details of Angela's wedding while we wait for our pictures to be processed. Alice asked to have the photos recopied so each one of us will have a copy of each of the shots. It has been quite some time since we bonded like this and we really enjoyed our time together.

Alice insisted that we stay another day but Angela needed to check the AVP for their wedding. Friday morning we bid her goodbye with her promising to be home in Forks just in time for the wedding. As we settled onto our seats my mind wandered back to the bookstore to where my lips were captured by Anthony and I fell asleep.

######

Angela and Ben went to a Caribbean cruise for their honeymoon. Their wedding last week went smoothly and everyone had a blast. When the reception party was over us girls can't help our happy tears from going away for such a job well done. The casting and other details regarding the movie with AMC were already sent and we're almost good to go. I have been in constant communication with Renata who's been doing the screenplay. I just finished entering our next event in my calendar when my phone rang.

"Swan."

"_Ah, hello, may I speak with Ms. Marie This is Rosalie Hale from Meyer's Publishing"_Shoot! Wrong move! I tried to shuffle the phone pretending that I'm handing it over.

"Rose, anything I can do for you?"

"_I was wondering if we could meet today so we could plan the book tour? By the way I've heard from the main that they've finished printing the first 50 copies of your book and they'll be shipping it this weekend."_

"Wow, that's cool! Ah, considering its past the time for lunch, how 'bout an early dinner. By the way, I ask for a special copy of Kismet, would you mind checking if it'll be shipped this weekend with the rest?"

"_Sure, I'll call them. I'll be out by 5, shall we meet at 'D Deck?"_

"Ok, I'll see you later then."

Ending the call I checked my grocery list and headed to the local store. Half way through I thought of stopping by my dad's to see if he needs anything as well. _I kind of miss my old man._ I saw the cruiser parked in front of the house and I told myself that I was lucky I catched him. He usually goes out fishing on Fridays.

"Dad?"

"Hey Bells, you need anything? Come inside" he greeted me with a look of surprise evident on his face.

"Nah, I'm not gonna stay that long, I'm actually headed for some grocery shopping and I thought you might need anything."

"Oh look, my baby girl's missed me!" He teased

"Yeah you could say that Dad, so, anything I could get you?" I huffed.

"I think I just need a spare bucket of detergent and 2 bottles of bathroom cleaners."

"Wanna add some beer to that?" I cocked an eyebrow

"Sure."

"What time will you be home? So I could drop them by. I just need to meet someone down in Port Angeles. _Work related._" I said defensively.

During my twenty five years of existence, I have never really been in a relationship. _Yeah! Loser!_ I've only dated two guys, all are from my college years but no one seemed to keep up. Not that I am picky but I do have a different perspective when it comes to relationships. Most men would think that when they're dating a woman, it is to assume that they're together. Well the way I view it, dating is an opportunity to really get to know the person and see if there would be something more in store for you. If everything else then seem to lead to something more serious, of course, YOU NEED TO COURT HER. _Oh yes you've heard it right! Court her. Woo her._ Some might think that I'm being overly romantic or traditional but it's the only way to find out if the guy is really sincere. And so far as with the guys I have dated, none of them are worthy to receive my heart, body and soul.

"All right if you say so. I'll be home by 8. I'll see you then."

I gave him one last kiss before going back to my car. I was on the last step off of the porch when my klutziness kicks in and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

EPOV

"You know Esme and I have always considered you as our own. And I've seen how much you love my little girl, so of course I give you my blessing." Carlisle assured Jasper

This morning, Jasper and I went to my parents' condo. He was already thinking on proposing to Alice but wanted to ask Carlisle's permission first. He already talked to Emmet and me for approval as well.

"Thank you so much Carlisle that means a lot." Jasper replied enthusiastically

"When do you plan on popping the big question then?" I asked

"I'm not really sure yet. You know how Alice is, once I ask her, I'm sure she'll start planning right then and there and I don't want to get in the way of her planning your parents' anniversary."

"Son, I'm sure Ali can handle that, I actually talked to her about making the anniversary just family but she insists. You know how she is."

"By the way Dad do you mind if I stay in the Ma-" I was cut off by Carlisle's phone ringing

"Dr. Cullen. Charlie! What can I do for you? What?! Again?! I know" he laughed a little "Yes, I'll go down to the hospital right away."

"What was that all about" I asked

"Oh, that was Charles, er Charlie Swan, town's police chief, apparently her daughter tripped and fell face flat on the ground, she's unconscious."

"Poor kid. Will she be alright, I mean, she passed out. Her momma will surely be mad with her dad for not taking care of their little daughter" Jasper added as we walk our way out of the unit.

Carlisle let out a heartily laugh before speaking. "She'll be fine. I do think that her mother will be pissed but Charlie's safe, she's somewhere far, they're divorced actually."

"That must be hard for her. She's so young." I said a little sad for the little girl

"Aw, you think 25..no 26 is a little too young?" A look of confusion spread through my face "She's not a kid. She's 26 I think, she's actually Alice's friend maybe she could help Jasper for the engagement, they both do the events business."

The hospital was just two block across the street from the condo. Jasper and I decided to walk Carlisle through since we were parked on the hospital grounds. Just in time we saw a police cruiser driving by the entrance of the hospital. Though not that very far, I saw a glimpse of the lady being carried by a man who I assume was Charlie. Carlisle and a nurse came rushing with a stretcher. Charlie lowered her to the stretcher with her head slightly falling sideways so as her face was towards me. There was a bit of bleeding on her forehead and her hair was sprawled on her face covering half of it. Somehow she looks familiar but I can't seem to remember where I saw her. Jasper honked at me pulling me out of my trance. I jumped inside the car with my mind filled with the angel's face.

###

BPOV

There is a slight throbbing pain on my forehead. I could hear Charlie's voice not far away. He seems to be speaking to someone. I slowly opened my eyes and look around my surroundings. Then it hit me, my seemingly attraction to accidents brought me to the hospital.

"Dr. Cullen, Dr. Burke, I think she's coming around." The nurse stated.

Dad came rushing to my side "How do you feel Bells?"

"Uh, I'm fine. Just a little pain here." I said pointing at my forehead, nose and chin. _Yeah, that's a little pain._

"We've run some x-rays. No concussions, just a small crack on your nose bridge, hence the brace." The doctor whose face is unfamiliar said.

"Well, that sounds like me." The three of them laughed.

"By the way Bella, this is Dr. Burke, he's in charge of the ER as of now." Carlisle said

Carlisle is the head cardiologist in Forks Hospital. He's one of the most sought after cardiologist in Seattle before they move here. I always wonder what made him and Esme decide to move in a small town like Forks when they could have everything in the city.

"Thank you Carlisle. Always." He nodded with a smile

Dr. Burke gave me some Tylenol in case of pain and advised that I take a rest. I need to see him again in three days for him to see if my braces could be removed. Noticing the time, I immediately called my publisher and moved our meeting this weekend. I stayed at Charlie's that night. Lying on the bed inside my old bedroom, I was suddenly filled with childhood memories. I missed being with my dad and I'm considering moving back with him. Right now I am renting a 2 bedroom apartment which serves as our office as well. After graduating from college, the girls and I decided to rent a place we could call our own and that's when we rent The Pad. This is where we started our event planning business and where we usually have our girl bonding. But since Angela's marriage and Alice's busy schedule I'm starting to crave for company. I made a mental note to speak to Alice about moving out and drifted to slumber.

…..

"Storybook Events, how may I help you?"

"Hi, uh, may I speak with Bella?"

"Speaking, who's this please?" I responded, but there was a long pause

"See, this is ah, Jasper, Jasper Whitlock. Alice's boyfriend."

"What a surprise, how may I help you Jasper?"

He cleared his throat before speaking. "You see, I know this may sound awkward since we haven't really met but you do know how much Alice makes me happy and I swear that I love her so much. I actually asked his father and brother's blessing and I was thinking if you would help me plan my proposal for her."

To say that I was surprised that he is actually planning on proposing to Alice is an understatement. I am actually stunned! Are there any other guys walking on earth who would actually ask the family's permission first, not to mention ask help for the proposal. Angela and I have never met Jasper but Alice has so many stories of him. Apparently, his father is one of Carlisle's friend way back in college and they have known each other since they are kids. According to Alice, he's a publicist to the stars in LA.

"Oh my! Congratulations, I mean, advance! Sure, I'll gladly help!"

For the next 30 minutes, we've exchanged ideas as to how he's going to propose. He wanted it to be simple yet very "Alice". He told me that he wanted to ask Alice after Carlisle and Esme's anniversary. I gave him my mobile number so that it'll much be easier to contact each other and less conspicuous when Alice is around.

"Isabellaaa" Alice calling my name in a sing song

"Look, Jasper, Alice just came in, I'll talk to you later." Then I hung up

"Who are you talking to?" she ask cocking an eyebrow

"No one, just a guy asking if we arrange proposals" I shrugged.

"Well, that's sweet. Anyways, make yourself free this weekend. We're going shopping." She said while plopping down in one of the chairs in front of my desk.

"Shopping? For what?"

"There's a 70% sale in Port Angeles. I need to go fetch our wardrobes for mom and dad's anniversary. Plus I need to look for the perfect fabric for the table and chairs and trimmings."

"But, the anniversary's a month away. Can we go some other time, besides, I need to meet my. . .someone." I just can't risk Alice being nosey. I'm not yet ready to tell her my secret.

"You're not listening Isabella Marie! I said, there's a sale! C'mon! Please? We'll go early then you can meet your someone."

"Fine" I said defeated.

I sent an email to Rose confirming our meeting on Saturday at 'D Deck. She replied telling me that all is going well with the publication of my book and it might even be finished earlier than expected. I forwarded her the schedule, locations and casting that was sent by AMC productions. She then assured me that the special copy that I requested will be arriving next week. Alice and I listed a few other things we needed for her parents' anniversary such as candles, flowers and playlist.

"Alice, I was wondering, since you'll probably stay at The Manor maybe we could end the lease of The Pad. I'm thinking of moving back to dad's place."

She smiled apologetically "Oh, Bella. Of course, that's fine. I mean, I know lately you feel kind of alone, especially with Angela being married."

"Are you sure, how about our office, where will it be now?"

"Actually the condominium has an extra room, it actually serves as the maid's quarter but since there's none, we could use that instead. Besides, Jasper isn't always here and mom really wanted us to spend more time at The Manor."

"That's a good idea. Oh well, I can't wait to meet Jasper and I can't wait to see The Manor! Imagine, we've been friends for years and I haven't set foot in your home!"

"Blame Charlie!" We both laughed

"You know what Bells, I think you'll find it soon. Very soon." Alice said deep in thought

"What?"

"Love, is just around the corner for you girl. Trust me."

And trust I did.

…..

The weekend came over very soon. I was glad that both Angela and Alice agreed to end The Pad's lease by the end of the month. Alice came barging in my room early this morning dragging my 'lazy' ass and went shopping. She's busy selecting fabrics for the trimmings and accentuates for her parents' anniversary, I on the other hand is looking at random passerbies. There was a group of teenage girls which reminded me of our high school and college days. A man in his, mid 30's walking his dog. Then there were couples walking hand in hand, a husband and his pregnant wife but what caught my attention was this familiar looking tall muscular guy holding two adorable kids. I was trying to remember where I saw him when Alice snapped her finger in front of me getting my attention.

"Yoohoo! Earth to Bella! Where have you been?"

"Sorry, I thought I saw someone I know. Are you done? I need to meet a friend."

"Yep, all done. Do you mind if I leave these in your place?" she said as she picked up the rest of the shopping bags.

"No, just leave 'em there, you've got the keys right?"

"I do! So, who is this friend that you're supposed to meet?" a hint of teasing is evident in her tone

"Alice. It's not a date. She's a girl, my publisher."

"Ok. You see you haven't told me you pen name yet." I gave her 'the look' "Ok Ok I'm going to figure it out soon. Good luck and be safe."

I was already headed to D'Deck when Rose sent me a message that she's still in a meeting so I decided to drop by my favorite bookstore. This bookstore sells both new and pre loved children's books. I pushed the door open and the familiar sound of the chimes rang around the place. I greeted Sue Clearwater and made my way through the fairy tales aisle. I usually go here just to let the time pass and read a few of my favorites making sure to buy at least one. I was half way through reading Cinderella when two charming toddlers darted across the section where I am situated.

"Dadee, here!" the little girl squeeled.

The boy sat beside me and I gave him a smile. "Hey kiddo! What's your name?"

"I'm Roe. That's my sister Lia" the girl turned around to smile at me as well.

"Well hi! I'm Isa-" I was cut off by a booming voice coming from a giant

"I told you to wait for me sweetie! Now what is it that we're looking for again? Oh hi!"

I sat there with my mouth hanging open. The guy standing in front of me is the same guy I saw walking down the street a while ago. He is also the same bulky guy that I saw in LA with Anthony, the same guy who in all perfect timing burst my bubble. And he is here in Port Angeles. Does that mean that. . "Uh, dadee I think you scared her!"

He gave a heartily laugh before speaking to me "Miss, I'm sorry if I scared you, by the way I'm-"

"It's you! What are you doing here?" I said as I stood up.

"Ah, I'm sorry, do I know you? Maybe you have mistaken me for someone else."

"No, I saw you in LA. You were with Anthony Masen!"

"Daddy she knows Uncle Ed-" the little boy said while tugging his daddy's pants

The guy immediately cut him "How did you know I was with Anthony?"

"Well, let's see, first I saw you in the airport, back in the parking area, you were with him and the other blonde. Then I saw you at La Piazza. Lastly, you interrupted my conversation with him when the paparazzi came. You remember me now?"

"Oh! So it's you! You were the girl that saved her from the lion's den! Wow! Small world."

"These your kids?" I asked

"Yeah, Roe and Lia, we're supposed to buy some books for my little darling here. You got what you wanted honey?"

"Yes daddy!" she happily announced showing off her book to her father.

"Honey, do you think this is a good book, I mean, it says Beauty and the Beast why would a fairytale have a beast in it?"

"Silly daddy, the Beast is a prince. He will become human when Belle falls in love with him." Lia snorted "Oh ok" was all the man could respond. It's obvious that he doesn't know anything about this stuff.

"Miss, who is your favorite Disney Princess?" she asked as we headed for the cashier

"I don't really have any favorites, but I think I would go with Belle, since I'm named after her."

"I like her too. And she's pretty just like you!"

"Well thank you. I guess I'll go ahead see you around." I told the kids and the big guy who didn't seem to hear me as he is now looking at some automobile magazine. But before I could leave the bookstore Sue called my attention for me to sign up for some charity event. I filled out the information sheet and went on to meet Rose.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

EPOV

I was helping Esme prepare dinner when my niece and nephew came rushing to the kitchen.

"Mmh! Nana Es, is that chocolate pudding?" says Roe

"Yes little boy, did Lia get the book that she wanted?"

"I did! And we met a new friend. She's really pretty." Our little princess chirped but before any of us could continue with the conversation Emmet came by practically knocking me over.

"Hey man, take it easy!"

"I saw her! She's here! I saw her and he knew me and he knew you!"

"Whoa, hold your horses, who is it that you saw?" I asked confused

"Your lady knight, the girl who saved you from the freaking hormonal teenage girls. We saw her at the bookstore in Port Angeles. She's really pretty huh!"

"Wait you saw her? In Port Angeles? Why didn't you call me! Did you get her name?"

"Oh, shit!"

"You said a bad word dadee!" the twins scolded their father

"Sorry kids. Sorry bro, I forgot to ask her, hell I didn't even get the chance to introduce myself either."

"I think her name is Belle. She told me she was named after her." Lia consoled

"Yeah. I think she did say that, Belle is her favorite Disney princess because she was named after her. Oh well, but at least we know that she's just from around here somewhere. But before you get disappointed, here."

He shoved a piece of paper to me. A look of confusion must me in my face because he started laughing.

"Well, the bookstore owner was like asking for email addresses for a charity event. And that my brother is her email address."

No way! Emmet has gotten her email address. And even if he hadn't gotten her name, well, he said it was Belle but, any ways. I have a way to finally contact her. I fidgeted over dinner, having no patience to wait and send her an email. To ask her how she is, where she lives and her name. Finally.

"Earth to Edward!" Esme called my attention.

"Sorry."

"Your father was asking until when your vacation will be."

"Up until the end of September, but I'll be free from filming till February. Just a couple of photo shoots and interviews for the next few months why?"

"Well we were thinking of spending the holidays in Isle Esme. So we wanted to know if you'll be free, otherwise we could just spend it here at home."

"Nah, I'm good to go, right Jazz?" he just nodded in agreement. Now it was Rosalie who spoke.

"I still need to talk to my writer. The publishing company will be having a book tour just in time before one of her books hit the big screen."

"Wait. Rose. Are you working with Helen Marie?" Alice asked surreptitiously

"Yes I am, why?"

"Oh my gawd! Have you met her? This is so cool! I'll be providing the wardrobe for the movie and I heard that she'll be supervising it. Mom, you have her books right?"

"Yes I do dear."

"You do? Well she'll be having a new one and she'll be revealing herself actually. That is why I'm pretty busy myself these past few days."

The family went on talking about little topics and when it's finally over, I went straight to my room, opened my laptop and started my email. As much as I want to communicate with her, I don't know how she will react so I decide to use my dummy account. I just hope that everything else will fall into place.

To: bellswan

From: eac

Subject: hi

Hi! I know that you don't know me and you have all the right to reject this message. I just wanted someone to talk to. So yeah.

I hit send and prayed that she would respond to my anonymous message. 5 minutes. Then 10, 15, 20 minutes. I'm losing hope, who in their proper minds would ever respond to a message sent by someone they don't know. I was about to give up when I heard the familiar _ding_alerting me that I have a new message.

To: eac

From: bellswan

Subject: re: hi

Hi? Who are you and how did you get my email?

Though it was just a simple question, it is enough to start my conversation with her. And so I started writing my response

To: bellswan

From: eac

Subject: re: hi

I signed up some paper for a charity event in this bookstore in Port Angeles. And yours was the first in the list, I was just drawn to it. I'm really sorry. I just wanted to make friends.

Oh please make her respond. I hope she doesn't find me freaky. Then another _ding._ This is really going great.

To: eac

From: bellswan

Subject: re: hi

You're quite resourceful huh. So what do you want to talk about?

The next few minutes, well I guess hours were spent with us asking random questions like our favorite books, color, food and past time. I learned that she likes a variety of music and enjoys photography. Her parents were divorced and she lived with her mother in Arizona before returning to Forks for high school. She said that she work as a writer but won't tell me what books she had written which really peaked my interest in finding out her works. It's really easy to speak with her and despite the fact that I don't know her that much, I feel comfortable opening up to her. I did talk about my childhood days when the family would travel for vacation. Surprisingly, we both have the same destination in mind; Greece and Verona. I told her that I played the piano and she in return told me how a disaster her piano lessons were when she was younger. We told each other a few corny jokes and I wonder how the sound of her laughter would be. This went on for the rest of the week. We would exchange emails. I would tell her about my day and she would tell me about hers too. Each passing day I dreaded to hear the sound of her voice again. I would like to see her beautiful brown eyes and if I were really _really_lucky, I might get to taste her lips again. So I man up and typed my message keeping my fingers crossed.

To: bellswan

From: eac

Subject: PLEASE?

Princess Belle, I know this sounds ridiculous. I know we haven't really known each other that well but I really feel comfortable talking with you even though it is just through the internet. Will you go out with me? This weekend? Please?

It took all my courage to press the send button. Now I will just have to wait for her answer. I don't know how she will react if ever she accepts my invitation and finally figure out that I am Anthony. I hate this whole secret identity thing but it is the only way I see that she'll open up. That I am just some ordinary guy who wanted to make friends with her, not to mention the awkward reality that I kissed her just to escape the wrath of my fans. I waited anxiously for her response but it never came. I left my laptop open and went down stairs to play the piano. I started Pachelbel's Canon since she told me it was her favorite piece. I was about to move to another piece when I caught sight of Alice standing in front of me.

"Hey Al, anything you need?"

She smiled widely and sat beside me "Nah, I just remembered something when I heard you play that."

"Really, wanna share?"

"Do you remember when we were younger? When we went to visit Uncle Eleazar and Aunt Carmen in Alaska?" I nodded while I play some random notes on the piano.

"You told me that you found your princess. You didn't want to tell Em and Jazz that the girl kissed you at first but I slipped. You look so bothered but there was something in your eyes."

I smile sheepishly at the memory "Yeah, Izzy, whoever she is. Why?"

"You still think about her do you? And that sparkle in your eyes, it's there. Must be some girl?"

"Ah, some psychic you are. I don't know Al. I met this girl in LA, and something just felt right with her. Too bad she doesn't live there and I didn't get the chance to know her better. Then for some strange occurrence, Emmet ran through her last week and was sensible enough to sneak and get her email address. We've been emailing each other since then but I didn't tell her who I was. I don't know but, I am so drawn to her. I actually sent her an email asking if we could meet each other. But she hasn't replied."

"Well, I have a feeling that you'll see her soon. Just let your heart lead you to her." With that she went upstairs.

I followed her shortly and went straight to my laptop. There was a message alert. My heart stops beating, my breathing constricted.

To: eac

From: bellswan

Subject: re: PLEASE?

Sure. When and where?

###

BPOV

I don't know where this new found courage came from but when I saw that he asked me to meet him; I felt all the butterflies in my stomach went in a world war. I was never the type to go out for an eyeball but mystery email sender has really captured my attention this past week and I really wanted to meet him. There was this familiarity in the way he interacted with me and I really felt at ease with him.

So here I am rummaging through my closet looking for something casual but presentable to wear. We agreed to have dinner in this small secluded diner near La Push. I know it seems to be a little scary that he wanted us to meet in a secluded place but at least if anything else goes wrong, I could go straight to Billy's place. Billy is dad's fishing buddy by the way. I paired my ass-snuggling skinny jeans with my favorite navy blue tank top and put on my crop jacket. I let my hair dry into a messy tousled look, applied a sheer lip gloss and sprayed my lavender and freesia cologne before leaving.

A mixture of fear and excitement engulf me as I made my way near the diner. What could he possibly look like? Will he be a charmer, a geek, badass? Suddenly I felt like agreeing to this was such a bad idea. I situated myself in the back side of the diner so that I could easily see anyone coming without being too obvious. I fished out my blackberry to see if I've gotten any email from him but there was none. _Oh Isabella Marie, what have you gotten yourself into?_I was totally absorbed in mentally berating myself for even agreeing to this meeting when I caught the scent of a single stem rose in front of me. I looked up to the person holding it out.

"Didn't look like a beast to you?" he chuckled as I took the rose from him. He went over the other side of the table and sat. "Ah, say something."

"I…you…how?" I was lost for words.

"Well, my friend ran into you last weekend. In the bookstore, do you remember? Big, bulky man with two kids?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I was just. Why?"

"I'm really sorry. I just, I don't know how you would react if I claim right away who I am. Hell, I'm not even sure that you would respond to my email either knowing that I'm a stranger. But I have to take the risk, I, I know it sounds stupid but I missed you."

_Anthony Masen missed me? Did the ocean left the sea or has the sun just turned black?_

"You don't even know me." I said shyly.

"Well I think I do. Your birthday is a month away. You write books. You love the color green. You like to eat Mexican Italian and Korean food. You. . ."

I cut him off "Yeah. I get it!" Then we both laughed

"Why?" I asked him only to find him confused. "Why did you want to know me? I'm a no body you know and your Anthony, what could you possibly want from me?"

He smiled before he composed himself. "I can't honestly come up with a logical reason as to why I wanted to see you, hear you and know you. All I know is I just can't keep you out of my mind." He chuckled before continuing. "There was this girl. I met her in the most absurd circumstance and she left as fast as she came to my life. I've never heard about her, never sure how she looked like now. When we met, I just felt comfortable with you even if it was just for a short period of time. You didn't act strange just because I'm an actor. I'm used to, you know, girls throwing themselves at me, asking me to marry them or give them babies. But with you, I could just be me. That's the reason why I didn't say who I am, not until now. I just wanted someone, a friend who accepts me for being me not because of the perks that comes along with."

Then he reached out for my hand and held it. What seems to be an electric shock ran through my hands and I wonder if he felt it too.

"I've already let go of a girl once and I could never ever forgive myself if I let go of you now my princess. Please forgive me if I seem to be moving fast, but I just want you to know that I have never felt this, whatever it is that I am feeling until that day that I kissed you in that bookstore. And again I apologize for the way I tackled you but I was never sorry that I did because if I did not, I might not have found you. Does that make sense? Or am I scaring you now?" he laughed.

"I don't know what to say." I barely whispered in response

"I'm sorry if I said too much, I just wanted you to know that I mean no harm. I just want to be friends with you. If anything else happens, it's just an added bonus. So what do you think?"

"I'm ok with that. Friends."

He smiled his infamous crooked smile, squared his shoulders and cleared his throat. "Hi, I'm Anthony, it's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady like you."

I reached out for his hand "The pleasure is mine as well. I'm Isabella"

And that is how our friendship started. During weekdays, we would text or call or email each other while Friday nights are spent in the same diner near La Push. We tried to get to know each other better but we did talk about random stuff as well. We even gossip about some Hollywood stars. Anthony is really easy to get along with and he never pushed to his advances even though he would always remind me how much he likes me. I on the other hand respected his privacy and never really pry on matters concerning his family. Two Sundays ago he went to church with me at Sequim. There were several people who noticed him and ask for a picture and he gladly posed for them. Just today he gladly talked to the head of the music ministry so that he could play during the praise and worship.

I am comfortably seated in Anthony's car and we're headed back to Forks when he asked me something.

"So, Isabella, I was wondering if you are free this coming weekend."

"I guess I am, why?"

"My family will be holding a small affair and I would like to invite you."

"Oh" was all I could manage to say

"I hope you won't think that I am moving too fast. It's just that my family has been constantly asking me about you, well, they know _about you _and they would like to meet you."

But before I could respond my phone rang. _Alice_

"Yes midget?" Anthony grimaced with my term of endearment

"_Are you at The Pad?"_

"Uh, nope, but I am on my way back, why?"

"_I'll be getting the cloths and trimmings for the party this weekend, I left my keys at The Manor, I'm actually on my way. Where are you?" _shoot I totally forgot about Esme and Carlisle's Anniversary

"I see, I just came from church, I'll be there by fifteen, could you just wait for me?"

"_By the way Jasper's with me, so don't freak out if you see a different car parked in front."_

"Ok, see you in a few." I ended the call. "Sorry about that, my friend needs to get something from me. I totally forgot about a dinner that we're supposed to set up this weekend. I'm sorry"

"Of course, that's understandable, then maybe the day after. We could have lunch with my family after we go to church."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

We were two corners away from my block when his manager called to meet him in a cafeteria nearby. So instead of driving me all the way to my apartment, he just dropped me off around the corner and I walked my way through The Pad. Alice was pacing back and forth just outside.

"Hey Al!"

"Oh, why'd you walk? Where's lover boy?" I have told Alice about my _new friend_ but I couldn't let her know who just yet. I didn't want Anthony to go through pain and agony of being harassed by Alice.

"He had to meet someone over the cafeteria and I just asked him to drop me off the corner so that he doesn't need to turn around."

She didn't press for more so we just went inside and I help her bring the boxes and shopping bags to the front door. We were busy checking for other supplies needed when Alice stumbled upon the pair of Jimmy Choos.

"Hey, I think you misplaced your shoes in here Bells." She said while starting to lift of the lid of the box

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"Oh yeah! I was looking for those!" Immediately grabbing the box from her.

"Hey, I want to see it!"

"It's a surprise. You'll see me wear them at the dinner." I went inside my room and threw it in my closet making sure that I lock them.

Jimmy Choos are Alice's favorite shoe brand. And so Jasper and I decided to buy some silver peep toe pumps from them. But instead of the Jimmy Choos tag inside, we asked them to put "_Marry Me?"_. Jasper thought of proposing on the day of the anniversary as a lucky charm and I agreed to that. Alice told me that Jasper is with his brother at the café and will meet her there. I help her put all the bags inside the car and bid her goodbye.

This coming week is going to be long and exciting!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

EPOV

I just dropped off Isabella around the corner before meeting Jasper at the café. I had to put my cap and sunglasses on just to be safe from unwanted attention. I entered the cafe and immediately saw Jasper in the furthest seat.

"Hey bro, what are you doing out here? Where's Al?"

"Oh, she's with her business partner, she needed to get the decorations for the anniversary dinner this weekend. Where have you been?"

"Back at Sequim, went to church"

Japer gave a small smile before speaking "Ah. Beauty and The Beast went to church. You're not planning to elope are you?"

"Nah! We've only known each other for a month and we're still in the process of getting to know more about each other. I actually invited her to come over this weekend, you know so you could meet her. But she had to arrange a family dinner but she promised to come the next day. Have lunch with us."

"That's really cool. I told you you'd see her again. Maybe you would see ugly duckling again sometime, who knows" he breathe out a heartily laugh

"Yeah, maybe. Would you believe? I got my first kiss from a stranger, at the age of what? Seven?"

"I'm pretty sure we got her name but I really can't recall, neither Emmet but we thought it was very funny and we started calling her ugly duckling."

"Actually before she left, I remember her mother calling her Izzy. But that's it. Izzy."

We chatted for a while talking about his preparations for his proposal for Alice. He also reminded me about my photo shoot next month. I was glad that he was able to get me out of filming for a while. A little later Alice came barging in the cafeteria. She bought a box of pastries before we all head home.

The following days were a little hectic. Alice and Rosalie were busy tending and decorating and preparing for the meals for the upcoming dinner. Emmet and I would take turns in taking care of Lia and Roe. Jasper on the other hand is also busy preparing with Alice' partner for his proposal. Isabella and I didn't have much time to communicate as she was busy with her book and had to keep in touch with her publisher. Saturday came and the family had breakfast together. I couldn't help but notice how love radiates from my parents. 30 years of marriage is not an easy task but they manage to rise above the storms. With Emmet and Rose being together for 5 years already and have been blessed with two adorable children and with my little sister, soon to be engaged I can't help but wonder when will I ever have my own happy ending. After breakfast we all went to Port Angeles for a spa day which was supposedly just for mom and dad but Alice insisted that we all go leaving the twins with the rest of the helpers.

"Assembly time everyone! Meet me downstairs in 10!" Alice wailed in the corridor.

"Alice darling, you need not shout." Carlisle reprimanded her.

I tried my best to tame my wild hair but it won't. I really don't know why we have to dress up since it's only a family affair. I tried calling Isabella but she didn't pick up her phone so I just sent her a quick message telling her that I miss her. I was about to go out of my room when my phone rang and I immediately answered it.

"_Hey, sorry I wasn't able to answer your call. I'm actually driving."_

"Oh, I didn't know, I'm sorry, go on. I don't want you to get caught in any accident."

"_I'm just about to pull over. Remember, the family dinner thing. I'll try to sneak out later and call you."_

"Ok beautiful. Talk to you later."

"_Ok, uh, by the way I missed you too."_ Then just as she ended the call, Emmet knocked on my door.

"Hey, Eddie, I swear, Alice is fuming. We've been waiting for you."

When we reached the living room area everybody else's apparently are in their position for the family portrait. Jasper has set up the tripod and put the camera on timer. Mom and Dad are seated on the couch with Lia and Roe by their side. Emmet stood with Rosalie on my left, while Alice and Jasper are on my right. The camera clicked and Jasper went over it to set the timer again. This time the grand children sat on dad and mom's lap. Rose and Alice sat on either side of the armrest of the couch while we boys stood at the back. After the flash, we decided to have a less serious shot. Jasper was about to walk over the camera when a vision I wasn't prepared for walk in on us.

"Sorry, I'm late. Want me to take the shot for you guys?" the beauty said while I was rendered speechless.

"Bella! You made it!" Esme stood up followed by Alice squeeling.

Emmet nudge me "Hey, how did Alice knew your lady knight?

"I have no idea." Carlisle has just finished giving her a hug when Alice drag her to the couch to introduce us.

"C'mon Bells, I'd like you to meet the rest of the Cullens"

When they reach us, her eyes widened in surprise and all I could give her was my crooked smile. Alice and the others are apparently oblivious to the fact that we knew each other.

"So, this is the love of my life Jasper, my older brother Emmet and his wife Rosalie and my other brother. . ."

"Anthony." She said in a whisper

"Oh of course you would know who Anthony is, but in the confines of the Cullen residence we call him Edward. Anthony is his middle name and Masen is mom's maiden name. So guys this is my best friend . . ."

I cut her as I made my way to my princess "Isabella"

I could sense Alice surprise as well as the others but I didn't care. I reach out for her hands and held it. "Ah, I really don't know how to explain this but I guess it's just fate. Mom, Dad, may I introduce Isabella. She's the girl that I've been seeing these past few weeks."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! How in the world did this happen? Bella when did you meet my brother?" Alice is really confused right now.

"Why don't we talk about it over dinner, the food is already served." It was Carlisle who spoke.

We then went on with dinner, trying to explain how we met back in LA. Apparently the 'friend' that called Isabella, well Bella while we were speaking back then was Alice reminding her that she was late for dinner. She then went on in telling her encounter with us first in the airport valet then in the restaurant. I could see Jasper is trying to look like she didn't know Bella yet even though they have seen each other for the sake of keeping the proposal a secret. We were all enamored on how we have all obliviously known or met Bella all this time.

"Are you sure that your recent fall didn't brought this multiple identity that you have?" Jasper joked.

Bella choked on her drink and I patted her back "How did you know about that?" she asked.

"Edward, uh, Anthony? What do I call you now Eddie?" Then everyone laughed

"Whatever suits you Jazz"

"As I was saying, Bella, Edward and I met Carlisle one afternoon, then he received a call about the police chief's daughter tackling the ground. All the while Edward and I thought that you were a kid not until Carlisle said that your 25 or something." Another round of laughter fills the table and Bella started turning red.

"I really hope that I didn't get any multiple identity disorder from that as I have been bumping my head pretty much into anything in the past 25 years of my existence." Bella responded.

"Well at least now we all know that, Edward's Isabella, the Belle I met at the bookstore and Alice's best friend Bella are one and the same." Emmet teased.

"That's where you are wrong brother. She has a secret that I've been dreading to find out. You see Bella here is a writer but won't tell me what her pen name is" Alice gave a playful glare over her best friend. I remember during one of our email conversations that she writes but she avoided my prying on what books she has written.

"Perhaps we could ask Rose if she knew her. She by the way is working with Meyers Publishing. Maybe you could dig something up Rose" I teased wrapping my arms around Bella's shoulders. At first I thought she tensed because of my gesture but then I notice that she exchanged glances with my mother then with Rosalie who seems surprised with my question as well.

"Ugh, maybe." Rose shrugged giving an apologetic smile to Bella.

"I don't think you have to bother Rose. We'll know sooner. How about dessert?" Esme broke the silence

###

BPOV

I was grateful for Esme for saving my ass. It'll only be a few weeks before I reveal my true identity. Not that I didn't want to share it with the Cullens since they have been a family to me, well, at least Alice. But now that I've learned about Anthony, well, Edward I am even more compelled to tell them now. I am not sure if anyone caught my exchange of _"help"_and _"please don't tell them yet"_from Esme and Rosalie.

While savoring Esme's blueberry cheese cake, I had the time to just think over how much of a revelation happened tonight. All this time, I have interacted with each of the other Cullens, well you could add Whitlock to that as well. At first I was nervous as hell about meeting 'Anthony's' family, well in fact, I already have. After dinner we moved back to the living room, again in humor of the different circumstances were I met each one of them. Alice and Esme has been generous enough to fill in my high school mishaps to Edward in which Emmet feasted with a laugh like I was some sort of his source of entertainment. Carlisle on the other hand, outed some of Edward's personal demise especially when it is something that came from Emmet's wonderful rack of ideas. We shared a good laugh or two but I could sense Rose and Jasper's distance. Rose is just trying to be discreet about the fact that we know each other, well she knew who I really am now and Jasper, of course, we are trying to be discreet as there will be some proposing that'll be happening any moment from now.

"So, how about we start giving our gifts to mom and dad then we'll finish it off with a toast?" Alice beamed.

"Sounds good! Well, here, since I'm the eldest. From Rose and I." Esme tore the wrapper and almost cried before turning it to us. It is a painting of her and Carlisle, most likely on their wedding day. Her radiance and Carlisle's charm never faded even after thirty years. But apart from that what is clearly evident in the portrait is the love they have for each other. The way they looked at each other in the painting seems to have been intensified through the years.

"Emmet, Rose, thank you." Carlisle said before giving Esme a quick kiss on her forehead.

Alice then stood up asking Jasper's help and went outside. After a few minutes of being entertained by Roe and Lia's performance, Jasper came in pushing a clothes rack.

"Ugh, Mary Alice what is this? Your father and I have enough clothing dear"

"I know, don't worry, you'll only have three pairs of each." Everyone was confused.

"I actually bought a spread in Elle for my recent collection." pointing at the hanging clothes. "I got my inspiration from you actually, see? This one is very mom, and this is very dad." She said while taking two sets from the rack "And uhm, it would really mean a lot to me if you agree to model the clothes. Please? Mom? Dad?"

"Don't you think mom and dad is a little too old for some photo shoots sissy?" Emmet teased which earned him a resounding smack at the back from Rosalie.

"Oh wow honey, thank you so much for this. But I don't know with the photo shoot, I'm not sure if I am happy that other ladies will drool over my husband's handsomeness." Esme said as she embraced Alice. "Look who's talking my beautiful wife. I'm sure every man on earth will be jealous that I've got you for myself. Of course Al, we'll do it, it's a once in a lifetime experience and an honor to wear our daughter's creations."

"Really?" Alice practically jump like a little child and embraced her parents.

Next was Edward. He stood up and held out a legal size white envelope to his parents. Esme again, opened it and her face lit up like a child on Christmas Eve.

"I know you guys have been busy with work and all and I know that you have always wanted to take mom to Greece so." Edward said

"Just don't get mom knocked up dad. It would be weird if we suddenly have to have a baby sister or brother." a loud laughter followed Emmet's comment. Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Why not son, I think I can still keep up. Right darling?" Carlisle said while Esme blushed. It is such a really sweet thing to watch them.

I've known Carlisle and Esme for years and they have as well considered me family. So I got up and handed my gift to Esme. A couple of months ago I decided to write a story about them. As much as I wanted to write about my parents, their relationship didn't last. Ever since I have met Carlisle and Esme I have always looked up to the love and passion and sacrifice they have to offer each other. And someday I would like to have that too. Of course, they both knew that I would write about them but they didn't know when it will be published. I requested a special copy just for them. Instead of using fictional names, I asked the publishing company to put Carlisle and Esme's names. I also have a special dedication just for them especially for this event. And as always, I sign the last page not by Helen Marie, but by IMSwan.

"Esme, Carlisle, I know you have an idea what this is but I just wanted you to know that it inspired me a lot and I just hope that I could have the kind of relationship that you have someday. Happy Anniversary. You deserve this." I handed Esme my present as I sat back beside Edward.

"Oh my God Bella when did you?" Esme almost squealed. This made Alice curious and grab the book from her. _I'm dead!_

"You got them a book?" She looked covering her mouth "You got them a Helen Marie book?! Rosalie is working with her! Right Rose?"

Rose eyed my before speaking "Yeah. I do. And you will work for her too right?" I totally forgot about the movie.

"Mhm." Was all her response. She started flipping the pages and I just prayed that she won't turn it till the last page. Her head was still bent down focused on whatever she is reading. Edward felt my queasiness. "Bella, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine" until Alice snap the book. _I am doomed!_

"Oh well, I guess I just have to wait to meet her then I could have all my books autographed. I could take yours too mom."

"She'll have her first appearance in Seattle. I could try and get you VIP passes." Rose added. I looked at her and mouthed _That was close!_

"Everybody seemed to have given their gifts, now it's my turn." Jasper said after letting out a shaky breath.

Edward leaned close to my ear sending shivers down my spine. "Have you seen the ring?"

"Uhm, there's no ring actually. But we do have a shoe." He quirked an eyebrow at me and I gave him a smile.

"Honestly, I have no idea what to give you. You've considered me as your son and now you have my sister as your daughter in law. Truly, through the years that I have been with you, all I saw is how much of a loving, caring, understanding and compassionate partner you are with each other. You'd do anything and be anything just to make each other happy, but most of all, your children happy. And so I think, that is one gift that I would like to give you Carlisle. Esme. Making your children happy. Particularly your little princess. Alice?"

Jasper crouched down in front of Alice who is sitting beside Esme. He then handed her the Jimmy Choo box. She looked at me questioningly since she saw it at my place. He opened the box for Alice and I knew from the look of her face that she loved it. Jasper pulled out the right shoe and presented it to Alice.

"Yes! Yes! Oh my Jasper, Of course Yes!" She barely whispered with tears streaming down her face.

"Wait, did I miss you asking my sister? And where's the ring?" Emmet asked

"Bella help me to request that the tag be replaced with "Marry Me" instead of the shoe brand. And Emmet, I haven't bought a ring yet I wanted Alice to pick it." Jasper explained.

"Oh Bells, thank you so much! This is so me! Jasper, thank you honey! I'm engaged! You and Angela are gonna be busy now!"

Everyone gave their congratulations to both Alice and Jasper. I am very happy that Alice liked my idea; after all we promised that we'll help each other with our dream love stories. The night went by fast and now I am headed home. I kissed each one of them goodbye. Edward gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek. I felt a blush crept up since everybody's there at the doorstep. I quickly made my way through my car before Alice called me

"Bella. Thank you again for helping Jasper. I wouldn't want it any other way. And don't worry, Angela and I will be keeping our promises. I think we'll be busy planning a wedding soon after mine." She said as she gave Edward a nudge.

_You'll find it soon. Trust me._And I think I did.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

EPOV

The days have passed in a blur and the 'ber' months have come. I am seated with my family in church singing the last song as the service ended. Alice and Isabella, _my Bella_ are up on the stage with the rest of the music ministry. I am lost with the beauty of Bella's voice that I failed to notice that my parents have already passed by me. We waited for my sister and my princess outside of the church. A few locals ask to have a picture with me and I gladly obliged. In the past few weeks after mom and dad's anniversary, Bella and I have gotten much closer and we've learned more about each other. Despite the fact that she's already close, or shall I say part of the family, she still gave me space to deal with my personal stuff. Just last week, there was an article that came out where I am _allegedly_ been dating my former co-star Tanya Denali. At first I thought she would bombard me with questions about it but she didn't. She knew and understood that it is part of the industry where I belong.

"Edward, honey, are you okay?"

"Yes mom, just a little hungry though." I smiled in response and put my arm around her shoulders.

Alice and Bella came bouncing. We are having lunch together at mom and dad's condo. Emmet and Rose went to Seattle this weekend with the twins because Rose has to prepare for the book tour.

"Babe, since when did you started singing?" Jasper asked Alice.

"Jerk! Well, just to remind you, Bella and I have been part of the music ministry since high school. We started with the youth service until of course; we're no longer considered 'teens'."

"Bella, does Charlie go to church?" my father asked

"Yes he does, but he usually goes to the afternoon worship, with Sue."

"Sussane Clearwater? Are they dating?" mom's interest on the topic is clear

"They've been hanging out for quite some time now."

"Well that's good, someone's keeping your father company." Carlisle teased as we made our way to the car.

"Yeah, at least I know that he's eating something healthy." Bella responded.

"Oh by the way Bells, I've talked to Charlotte about the apartment. When do you plan on moving out?"

I have learned that Bella decided to go back to her childhood home to be with Charlie. She said that he misses her dad but according to Alice, she felt alone in the apartment. The Pad as they called it was there girls' hide out. It is where they started their event planning business and where they lived as well. But now that Angela's been married and Alice is staying at the condo with Jasper, Bella was left alone.

"I totally forgot about that. I could do it the next weekend, right after I've had the talk with the bosses."

"You've been stressing yourself out princess. Take a break." I said giving her a chaste kiss on her forehead. She has been busy this past couple of days. Making calls with her publisher, a production company in LA that she won't tell me, and then packing her things up from The Pad.

"I will your majesty. I just have to finish the Seattle thing first. You yourself will be busy too. Jasper, take care of my best friend will you?" she turn to Jasper who in return gave her the scout's honor.

"Speaking of best friends, will you give the extraordinary honor to plan your birthday party? Puhleeeeeeeaaaase?!" Alice gave her best puppy dog eyes.

"Well if you still want me to consider you as my best friend you would know that I don't do parties Alice. I organize them but I don't particularly enjoy having one for me. Besides, you'd be in LA then."

"Why don't we celebrate it early then, c'mon sweetheart, I'm sure my Edward is more than special for you that you wouldn't want him to miss your birthday." My mother intercepted and Bella blushed like crimson.

"I would take that as a yes. So, we'll have dinner at the condo on Thursday. Invite Charlie and Sue darling."

I could see my father's smile from the rearview. I held Bella's hand to make sure she's ok with my mother's plan and she squeezed it in approval. Another thing that I like about Bella is she's a very affectionate person but she never flaunts it inappropriately. When we're out, we would hold hands but not often, she'd rather be hugged than to be kissed and if she does want a kiss from me, it is usually on her forehead. She says that she feels that it is more romantic and it makes her feel respected, not that I am not but that littlest gesture means more for her. We haven't been physically intimate because we both believe that we have to wait and even though there are times that it has become really _hard_ for me, we have to control ourselves.

"Bells, what exactly are you not telling about Seattle and LA?" Alice interrogated Bella while they are preparing lunch.

"Alice, you are smart. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out until now, but either way, you'll learn about it. Soon. Very soon." My Bella smiled. Alice was about to speak again when mother distracted her. _Hm, I think mom knows something about it._

"So about your birthday, any food ideas sweetheart?"

"Oh no Esme! I'll do the cooking, but you could do my favorite" she responded with a blush.

Curious, I went over the kitchen and wrap my arms around her shoulder "And what would that be? I'm hurt that you didn't tell me before." I faked a hurtful face.

"It's just some weird dessert. Strawberry and Kiwi cobbler." She bumped her hips to me playfully. We then settled for lunch and talked about random things.

"By the way, I just wanted to give you a heads up Eddie. There will be one television interview where Tanya will be appearing as well. Just prepare yourself because you are most likely to see each other."

Now everyone's attention shifted to Bella and she eyed me with curiosity. "Tell me, just how dangerous this Tanya is baby?" Alice and I were shocked. Not because of what she said or how she said it but because she called me _baby_. I knew she might have just slipped but the way it came out of her mouth is really sexy. _I need a cold shower. NOW!_

"Well, if you meant _dangerous_ as walking around the set in nothing but a very sheer robe that's dangerous. Or maybe trying to shove her tongue in kissing scenes when in fact it is a basic understanding that there are no tongues involve. It's also dangerous trying to sneak out in your hotel room naked. What's more dangerous is spilling lies to the press about your nonexistent relationship, which they usually buy. That is _Tanya Denali Dangerous._" Jasper explained.

I waited for her to lash out and call Tanya different names but she just nodded "I see. Don't worry, when she sees you again, she'll know that you are off limits." The rest of them laughed while we just share a smile only the two of us understood.

###

"Alice, she'll kill me!" We will be celebrating Bella's birthday tonight and my dear sister insisted that I give her a gift. It's not that I have nothing to give her, because I actually do but I promised Bella that I wouldn't spend too much and now Alice and I are inside this jewelry store!

"She loves you too much for her to kill you over a piece of jewelry brother." She scoffed

"And how exactly do you know that she loves me?" I challenged her.

"I've known her longer than you did. She's only dated two guys in college and none of those two were lucky enough to get the third date! What I'm trying to say here is, if what she feels for you is not strong, you wouldn't be here. Bella is Bella, she's the type of girl that want's to have a strong foundation for her relationship. She may or may not admit it but she's somehow afraid that she'll end up like her parents, and that is the reason why she likes to take things slow. And since you kind of think the same, I guess you've earned some brownie points. Got it? Now, choose! We have to get back and pack!"

I was lost in her speech. It is true, Bella did tell me that she wanted a relationship that will last. She knew that I am serious about what I feel for her and our relationship. It is not because she is close to my family but because we have this great attraction, not only physically but as a whole. And so we decided to take things slow. At that moment, my eyes caught a simple ring. A _promise ring_actually, and I asked the saleslady for it.

The ring can be separated into two and when they are together it completes the phrase _true love waits._I decided that this will be it, a sort of a promise ring for both of us since I will not be back until November. Alice grimaced at my cheesiness and we both head back to our parents' condo.

###

BPOV

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all squealed as I entered the condo accepting all their hugs and kisses. Charlie and Sue followed me inside and are warmly welcomed by Carlisle. I was more than surprised to see that Rosalie and Emmet have returned.

"Thank you. I told you guys this isn't necessary. But thank you still."

"GIFTS!" Alice bounced as she handed me a big blue box.

"Alice, you know tha-"

"Just open it silly!" her eyes beamed and I wonder why.

When I opened it, I saw my very first article back in Forks High Correspondents framed to perfection. "How did you? Oh Alice! Thank you! I really thought I have lost this!"

"Well, I was helping you pack and I saw this shoved in one of your folders. I thought it might be good to hang it somewhere back in your childhood home." With that we hugged each other.

Rosalie and Emmet gave me a trunk load of story books. I remember telling Rosalie that I often give books to this local children's shelter. "This means a lot to me, thank you. I'm sure the kids will like these."

"I actually made sure that there were no _beasts_ or anything included there so they're safe." Emmet and I laugh on our own private joke.

Jasper on the other hand gave me a very slick looking blue sign pen with my name engraved on it. It's simple yet very personal. I thank him for that as well.

Esme then handed me hers and Carlisle's gift. Once I tore the wrapping paper, my eyes welled into tears. It was a candid picture of me with Charlie on my college graduation. Charlie was wearing my graduation cap with a huff on his face while my diploma. Both my arms are wrapped around hiswaist with the biggest and derpiest grin on my face.

"I love it. Thank you! I just hope you kept the photos. I don't want Edward seeing my derpy looks." And from the looks of his and Emmet's face, I knew I am in great danger.

"Well kiddo, I know how much you hate spending too much and all but here." Charlie handed me a white envelope.

"I told him that it's a good idea to let you visit Renee, it's been too long since you and her have been together. And it that goes with this. Have some mother and daughter bonding time." Sue handed me another envelope. They gave me a round trip ticket to Florida to visit mom and a spa certificate. I gave dad a hug and a kiss for Sue. Edward cleared his throat to get my attention.

"I knew that I have been warned not to spend anything or I shall be sentenced to death. But, you know how Alice is." He said while handing something that seems to be a framed portrait and another small box.

"This one." Pointing at the big thing. "That's actually Esme's. I knew that the sun seldom shines here in Forks and so I thought of bringing you a piece of Arizona." It was a painting of a rather familiar scenery. There was this barren dessert field. The sun is shining over the horizon, a glass of iced tea on top of a table beside a rocking chair in the porch of a house. I haven't said anything yet since I am studying the painting. "Do you not like it love?" He inquired.

"No. I mean, I like it. It's just that there is something familiar in this painting. Where did you get this Esme?"

"Well, I think it is in Arizona. I went there for a convention and I met this lady. Her paintings are really beautiful. I chose that because that was the time when the position in Forks Hospital was offered to Carlisle. I wanted a piece of sunshine in our home so I took it. Why?"

I look for the signature. If what I thought is right, it will be on the top left corner signed upside down. So I turned the painting upside down despite their confused reactions. A smile crept across my face. _Bingo!_

"What are you smiling at Belly-boo?" Emmet asked

I shook my head. "Do you still remember how she looked like?"

"Uh, reddish blonde hair, slender. She has this jade bracelets to attract energy. Quirky, talkative and and. Oh! Is she. . ."

I just smiled and she understood. "Oh wait! I have another one, wait." She said as she went inside one of the rooms. When she came out she brought another painting, this one of a kiwis and strawberries. I tried hard not to laugh.

"She didn't! How could she!"

"I told her my son rather has strange thing for strawberries then she told me that her daughter has a thing for kiwis. So I bought it."

Everyone is now looking confused about the conversation between me and Esme, so I speak up. "Sorry. Apparently the gift that you chose for me is a painting of Renee and this kiwis and strawberries are mine. Thank you."

"Well, I guess fate has been in our favor ever since. We just needed to wait for God's perfect time" He said as he leaned closer to me. Very close that I could feel and smell his breathe. Then Charlie cleared his throat.

"By the way dad, ugh, this is Edward. Edward, my dad, _Chief Swan._" I knew dad would like the authority. Edward reached for his hand. "Chief Swan, I'm Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to finally meet you sir." He said in a very composed tone.

"Nice to meet you too Edward. I've been hearing a lot about you."

"I hope nothing negative sir."

"Of course, just some random news about a blonde twat claiming that she's your girlfriend." Edward looked alarmed. "Sir that is not-" Charlie didn't let him finish "Don't worry _son_, I know how show business is. Just don't make my baby girl cry or else." My father warned him. Carlisle and Esme are snickering from behind.

"Of course sir."

"And one more thing, enough of the sir. Just Charlie, and when you get back from LA, you have to go fishing with me." Dad said while patting his back.

The twins began whining because of hunger and so we proceed with dinner with the promise of opening Edward's other gift privately.

Dinner went by accordingly. Everybody loved my seafood pesto pasta and spicy chicken wings in lemon sauce. I knew that Lia and Roe's taste buds wouldn't like them so I just made some macaroni and cheese and buttered chicken. Sue made her famous homemade pineapple upside-down cake while Esme prepared my own strawberry-kiwi cobbler. Once in a while Edward would hold my hand under the table or we would just have our private glances. Either way, small gestures and unnoticed touches are made to let him know that I am enjoying.

"Well kids, it's getting late, i still need to drop Sue or Leah will bite my head off." Dad announced giving me one last hug. "Happy birthday kid."

Shortly after, Rose and Emmet left, since they have to pack for our Seattle tour though Em is oblivious that he will be working for me that weekend.

"Uhm, what time is your flight?" I asked Edward.

"Well, I still get 6 more hours to spend with you. We're leaving at 4."

"Are you going to ride with Alice and Jasper?

"No, I'll meet them at the airport; dad will drive me there why?"

"Will you, will you stay the night with me? I'll drive you to the airport myself." This would be the first time that Edward and I will be away from each other. He'll be spending a month back in LA for interviews and photo shoots and will be back on thanks giving. I on the other hand, will spend the following weeks hopping Washington, to Arizona to California. I knew that we will be busy and this is our first time to be in this kind of relationship and it is a bit hard to be away from each other.

"Sure. I'll just tell dad about it. Then we can go now if you want."

"Ok." I said as I snuggled him. A smile on my face as I get to spend the night with Edward _Anthony Masen_Cullen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I am really sorry for the delay. I am kind of busy with work as the impeachment trial of our chief justice just ended and I am also busy fixing my paper for law school. Just today I got enrolled and I am a student again. I am already starting with chapter 9 and hopefully I could finish it by this week. I have another story in mind but I'll stick to this one first **** enjoy reading!**

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

The rest of my stuff was already packed in Bella's car. The drive to her place is pretty much quiet. Neither of us would want to open up about the month long separation since both of us are new in this department. We held hands as we enter her apartment.

"So, this is my place. Well the girls' place actually." She laughed.

She toured me a little since there wasn't anything to be seen. She's already packed most of her stuff leaving only her bed, dresser and a clothes rack.

"This is my room. Sorry, everything's inside the boxes now. The shower is over there if you wanted to get changed or whatever. I'll just lock up and be back."

I slowly made my way to the bathroom. I washed freshened up and traded my jeans with some sweatpants that I brought with me. Bella isn't back yet so I just made myself comfortable on her bed. Beside it is a table where an alarm clock was situated together with a couple of framed pictures. One is a picture of her and her mother. The other is with Charlie. There was also a picture of her and Alice and Angela from high school which I assume. But it was the last one that caught my attention. It was a solo picture of her. She looked younger in that photo, maybe in grade school. She was seated on top of a boulder completely unaware that someone is taking a snap of her. She looked so innocent, pure, and beautiful.

"Hey! You're not supposed to see that!" She said flopping down the bed beside me.

"It's on display love."

"Then you should've just ignored it." She teased.

"I can't help it. You're too beautiful to resist." I barely whispered in her ear as I kissed her temple. The sexual tension is very evident and I know that she could feel it as well. We tried to keep our hands off from each other most of the time, trying to hold back the intense physical attraction. Every kiss and touch we made would be chaste, enough just to reassure each other that the connection is still there. She remained silent, but I could feel her blushing.

"I'll just freshen up." She stood up pressing her lips on my forehead. It has been two months since I first kissed her lips and often times I would think if it was only a dream. I wanted to taste her lips again, to feel it against my own, to get lost in the pool of her chocolate brown eyes. I want to, I really wanted to. When she emerged from the bathroom and went to bed beside me, I wasted no time. I reached out for her, cradled her face and crushed my lips onto her. Needing, wanting. Too much of pent up emotion I release in this kiss. At first, the kiss was slow, light but building and it becomes intense. She wanted it too, waited for it for too long. She fisted her hand through my hair pulling me closer. My memory didn't do justice. Her lips are so warm and soft, molding onto mine. I traced her lower lip with my tongue asking for permission. She parted her lips and I entered into another world. Our kiss became more fervent and hungry as we taste each other. Without breaking the kiss, she moved herself so now she is straddling me. I automatically placed my hands on her hips, grazing at her curves. I barely whispered her name in between our kisses, her moaning my name as well. Every move and sound we did has become too much for my anatomy to hold.

"We should do that more often." I panted as our kisses dwindle down to pecks.

"Mhmm." Was her only response. She is now lying on top of me and it is not helping with my evident erection.

"Isabella, I think you should just lie beside me, I wouldn't be able to help myself if you stay on top of me."

She looked at me under her lashes with a sly smile before rolling off on me. We now lay side by side, hands entwined.

"I'll miss you." She said softly

"As I will miss you too." I said kissing her nose.

"Promise me you'll call okay?"

"Yes love, I will." I promised.

"I love it when you call me that."

"What?"

"When you call me love. Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Anything" pulling her closer to me.

"Do you?" without finishing her question I knew what she meant. It might be too early for some to say the "L" word, but in truth, it is really how I feel for her. I guess once you fell in love and I mean really love the person, it doesn't matter how long have you known or spent time with them. You would just feel it. Pulling her hand on top of my chest, I let her feel my heart beat.

"Isabella, do you feel that?" she nodded "That is because of you. I know we agreed to take things slow but I just can't control how I feel. Every moment, it is you that I think about, I care about, I dream about. I'm not saying this because we will be apart but because I've been wanting to tell you this for so long and I want to tell you this every single day. From the very first time that I laid eyes upon you, I knew that I fell in love with you and now that I have come to know you more, I know, I feel and I can assure you that I do. Yes Isabella, I do love you. I love you."

For a moment, I contemplated whether I did the right thing of telling her that I do love her. What if she's not ready or she doesn't feel the same way. Slowly she sat up before speaking. "I have always believed that things happen for a reason. Imagine us, meeting in the most unlikely circumstance. Do you remember that day when we first met? I felt it too. Something inside me says that, it's you. But I ignored it, what does an Anthony Masen want from me. But then the following events that led to this, I knew then that God planned it. He wanted me to be happy, to assure me that I will never make my parents' mistake. Every single day that I have come to know you, the real you, I have fallen in love with you as well." She turned to me with watery eyes, I sat up and kissed the unshed tears away. Looking in her soulful pool of chocolates, I asked her. "Isabella, Bella, uhm, will you be my, girlfriend then?" her only response is her heartfelt smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Here, before I forget it." I handed her the box. "Alice dragged me to Seattle early morning. She said that I should buy you jewelry. I knew the moment that I saw this that it would be perfect."

"Oh, a promise ring. So you'll wear the other half right?" She asked as she toyed with the ring.

"Of course, here, let me put it on you." I slid the ring on her finger and kissed it.

We held onto each other that night with the promise of new beginnings as we take another step in our relationship.

###

**BPOV**

I am on my way to the airport to meet Rosalie and Angela. Emmet will be there too as he will assist with the security of my book launch. He was supposed to come with Alice and Jasper to Los Angeles together with, Edward, well, Anthony, for a couple of photo shoots and interviews, but Rose insisted that he be my personal security.

Glancing at my ring, I remembered last night's events. To say that I was surprised that Edward loved me was an understatement. Hell, I was scared. I knew that what we feel for each other certainly have become stronger and more intense in the couple of weeks that we've been dating but to finally let it all out and admit it brought me relief. And the kiss, my oh my. The memory of our first kiss didn't do it justice. His lips tastes like berries and mint and they are so soft and warm. His body against mine brought unexplained sensation throughout my body. But like the gentleman he always will be, he controlled himself and pull away from temptation.

Inside the airport, I immediately spotted Angela and Ben.

"Ange, long time no see! I've missed you!" I ran into Angela and hugged her, then turning to Ben, to acknowledge him.

"It's so nice to see you again Bells. You've got a lot of story to tell me! And by the way, Alice called last night just to remind us about her wedding location."

"We have a couple of hours to catch up on that. Ben, I'll be borrowing your wife for a couple days, I hope you wouldn't mind."

Mid way through their honeymoon account, Roe and Lia came running followed by Rosalie and Emmet.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing here?" Emmet's confused faced greeted me.

"Well, Mr. McCarty, I believe that I'll need your services for the following days for my book tour. I'm Helen Marie by the way." Extending my hand greeted him with a smirk.

"No way! You? Ow! I should've known! Rosie baby, why didn't you tell me earlier? Does Alice know?"

"Nope, she doesn't, but she'll find out soon. Very soon, in fact, you and _Anthony Masen_ will be on the same show with Ellen." Rosalie said."

The following days were kind of busy. I have attended at least seven interviews from local and school papers. Even UW has sent their correspondents after Rosalie informed them of my "identity" and they were really proud of me. I've also had a chance to be invited in one of the online radio programs there as well. But what took all my energy in my 4 days stay there was the book signing. I went to 3 different venues and boy do I have to sign at least a thousand times. Every night, despite the time difference, Edward and I would talk on the phone. I told him that I would be attending the publishing house's annual book tour. He did buy the idea but still with reservations because he is still persistent to know who I am as an author. Little did he know that we'll be crossing paths soon. After Seattle our next destination was Phoenix. We did the same routine, of interviews but had the book signing at community high school where I spent my freshmen and sophomore year. I was even asked to talk for the annual English Club conference.

"You know what, I never really liked L.A. I mean, I don't know, it seems like most people here know nothing but to party." Emmet huffed as we made our way out of LAX

"Well maybe because you came from a small tight knit town. If ever I have to stay here I might not make it alive too. My tolerance with parties and gatherings are pretty low, not to mention how much I suck with booze." I snorted.

"Now that it something that I want to see. A drunk Bella.!" Emmet laughed loudly causing Roe to stir from his sleep.

"I'd be glad to fill you up with all of her demise from drinking. I'm surprised Alice hasn't outed you yet." Angela teased.

"That's because she's afraid that I'll trash her wedding. By the way Rose, where are we staying?"

"Oh yeah, good thing you asked. We will be staying at Hilton's. I should warn you though; we will be staying at the same hotel where the _others_ are staying. I have already booked it prior to our meeting back then, it was just last week that I've learned that Jasper booked themselves in the same hotel so."

"At least we'll be in the south wing. Edward has mentioned me that they are staying at the north, which to his dismay doesn't have much of a view." I said.

We went straight to the concierge upon arriving and made ourselves comfortable in the 4 bedroom suite that Meyer's booked for us. I let Rose and Emmet take the biggest room as they have the kids with them. If it weren't for the privacy, I would gladly camp out in the living room area with the magnificent view of the city.

"Mummy, I'm hungry. When are we going to eat?" Lia whined. It has been five minutes past six and I myself am pretty hungry too.

"Ok, so where do we dine? I don't really want to take a risk and go down. We might ruin the surprise." Emmet said.

"How about I go out and just tell me what you guys want. Even if Alice and the gang see me, I could simply come up with something. So may I take your orders then?" Angela suggested.

Luckily, Angela was able to buy us dinner without crossing paths with the 'north wing' team. We ate dinner and started plotting all evil schemes just in case Alice will put a fit with the surprise that is bound to come her way. It was during our deliberate discussion that my phone rang. _Edward Anthony!_

"Edward!"

"Hey sweetheart. How was your day?" he asked while I shushed everyone. He thinks that I am already back at Forks since I never told him about L.A. of course

"Good. How about you?"

"I just had a photo shoot with Vanity Fair. A short interview about the movie followed. I miss you so much love. I wish you were here." I can hear the sadness in his voice.

"Me too baby, me too. Don't worry. We'll see each other very soon." _More like, tomorrow._ "So what's your agenda for tomorrow?"

"I'll be with Ellen. The episode's going to be live so if you want, you can actually watch."

"Oh, really? I wouldn't miss the chance to see my handsome boyfriend be interviewed by Ellen." I kept my enthusiasm.

"Excited are we? But not so much as I am. I'll be joined by my _co-stars_" I took note of the way he talked about being with his co-stars.

"Oooh, Tanya?" suddenly I was glad that I would be there too. I better get the message to her fast. Edward, well, Anthony is mine.

"Yeah. But don't worry, I'll make sure that everybody, including her knows that I am already taken." _Huh what? is he planning on announcing it? _Then I noticed Rosalie calling my attention.

"Well I hope it goes well. I have to go; I need to run some errands for Charlie. I miss you."

"Okay love. I'll call you as soon as I'm done with the interview. I love you."

"Love you too. Always." And with that we ended the call. "Sorry" I said turning back to the others at the table.

"That's fine. Well, I totally forgot about Tanya but I guess Edward beat me out of it. You'll be the last guest to go. So we could all camp out inside the designated dressing room" Rose explained

"Well that is we could keep Alice away from it. I'm sure once she learns that Helen Marie will be there, she'll do everything in her power to meet her." Angela scoffed.

"I'll have someone to accompany me, and he'll take care of the midget." Emmet assured.

Now all I can do is hope that everything turns out well for tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

EPOV

"Ready on my cue." The floor director shouted and started counting in three. Two. One.

"Welcome back people! I know." Ellen said as the noise from the audience silenced her. "Don't get to excited much guys, let me get the chance to interview them okay?" Then everybody else laughed. "Since you're all settled down why don't we give a proper welcome to our guests, the cast of Justice in Idle, Tanya Denali, Peter Sanders and Anthony Masen!"

The studio erupted with howls and applause from the audience. It took us a couple of moments to speak after the extreme show of affection subsided.

"So, we've heard that you did some pretty awesome stunts here. Could you tell us about it?"

"Well, you can pretty much see the usual kick ass, car chasing, building jumping and fist fight kind of stuff here. But what you should wait for is the scene where Anthony and I are fighting on top of a trailer truck." Peter answered first which gained a few 'oooh' from the audience.

Ellen looked stunned "Really, is the truck moving or what?" a few laughter from the crowd "I hope the driver didn't get a ticket for allowing two lunatics have a brawl on top of his truck. He's oblivious about this all throughout?" she asked jokingly.

"He is. He is. You should see the look on his face when I jumped from it after fighting with this guy here." I said as I nudge Peter.

"Now Tanya, your character here is a little bit different from those that you have portrayed. Was it hard for you? The change of role?"

The whore flipped her hair before answering. I saw Alice from the corner rolled her eyes. "It was so hard. I mean, to say only a few words and be like all psycho al throughout the movie." She rattled "Then at the beginning of it, the police kind of like have to find me dumped in an alley beside the dumpster. It was so disgusting but I have to. One good thing though is that at least, I get to be kissed by Anthony here." She purred as she place her hand on my thighs. _Don't you dare touch me bitch! Trust me, if I could've bail out from that kiss, I would!_

Ellen was the least fascinated by her account but continued. "That's every girls' dream, to be kissed by Anthony. Well, we all know that Peter and his wife Charlotte just welcomed a healthy baby boy…" a picture of Charlotte holding their son Cyrus was flashed and the audience once again 'awwwwed' "…congratulations, how about you Anthony, any plans of settling down?" Ellen asked but before I could answer, Tanya interrupted.

"He's not even dating! Are you waiting for someone honey? All you have to do is asked her!" she said jokingly but I knew that she's flirting. _Well it's time I break the news to you slimy bitch!_

"Actually, I am seeing someone." Tanya's face was priceless.

"Wow! Really! That's some news there Anthony. I can hear now the shattered hearts all over the states. Can you?" just before I speak a few teenage girl shouted. "We still love you Anthony!" another roaring laughter.

"Thank you. So yeah. I am dating." Then I remembered what a fool I looked like and she's probably watching this!

"Would you tell us something about her, how did the two of you meet?"

A little shy, I fiddled over our promise ring before I spoke "I actually met her in a bookstore down town. Then, a mob of screaming ladies came after me. I was caught off guard and I started to panic. And this lady, she sort of help me get away from them. But to my shame, I wasn't able to get her name and she was gone. Little did I know that she is actually a family friend so since August, ah, we've been you know, going out and now I can't be any more proud to say that I have a girlfriend." _Yes Tanya! Take that!_

"So it was like fate? You two meet, then got separated then you see each other again. Wow! That would make a great chic lit or chic flick right? Girls love that." Ellen said

"Maybe I could ask her to write about it, she's actually a writer so who knows."

"Really, what are her works? Do we know her?"

"Uhm to tell you honestly, I don't know. She won't tell. Not even her family knows actually, but she said that she'll come out in the open very soon and I can't wait. I might have read her works so I really do want to know."

"I guess fate is in your favor young man cause back stage we have one of the rising young adult novel writers, Helen Marie…" the crowd goes screaming, and so is Alice. "..maybe you could ask her about your lady love. So, thank you again and good luck with the movie. Everybody don't forget to watch Justice in Idle coming next month"

After the floor director gave us the cue that we're good to go, I immediately went to Alice and Japer's side.

"You did great there bro! Did you see Tanya's face?" Alice bounced

"I know, uh, any text from Bella?"

"Oh, wait!" She pulled out my phone "Um, nope, nada. Hey, Helen Marie is here, can we just stay please? We have reserved seats here" Her eyes are beaming and ready to pop out of its sockets.

"Fine!" then she squealed enthusiastically. We sat down the first row of seats but to our dismay, Tanya came wheeling and sat with us, fortunately occupying the seat next to Alice.

"Alice, Jasper, it's nice to see you. Oh. If I knew that Helen Marie would be here, I would've brought my books."

"You read her works?" Alice asked amused.

"Yes I do! I heard that they'll be doing a movie from one of her works. I'm already asking my agent to list me for auditions." _Like you would even be considered!_

"Oh. Good luck with that."

"So Anthony Masen is officially off the market huh? Where's the lucky gal?" She asked raising one of her tattooed eyebrow. But before I could answer Rose cut me in. "You'll see her in a few Tanya." _Wait? What? Rosalie? What is she doing here?"_

"Rose, what are you doing here I thought you were back in Forks?" Jasper asked but then the floor director instructed us to keep quiet as we'll be back on air. Just as the cue came in, so is Emmet with a smirk on his face. Alice just glared at the couple before turning her attention back to Ellen.

"She's a 3 time New York Best Selling author, with one of her books becoming a major motion picture, let's welcome Ms. Helen Marie."

And I was awe-strucked by the beauty that came bounding over the seat next to Ellen

###

BPOV

Breathe in. Breathe out. _Gah!_To say I was nervous is an understatement. I am freaking nervous! This one would be different from all the press tour that I did in Seattle and Arizona as I will be interviewed for the whole continental US to see. But I have to do this knowing that Tanya is here and tried flirting with _my Anthony_ on air, she just needs a wakeup call.

The assistant called me and I could vaguely see Rose and Emmet standing over the camera to my left. I could see as well that Alice, Jasper and Edward is seated in that direction, though I never really paid attention that Tanya was seating with them. Finally, my cue is on and its show time.

"Helen Marie everyone. So I've heard that you've been state hoping thing past few days where have you been before California?"

"My team and I started back in Seattle, then we moved to the place where I grew up, Phoenix, then here." I said shyly trying to avert my eyes from Edward's blazing glare. _Sorry honey, I have to._

"So you've written a couple of books and they sure are a big hit. Now tell us about the one that they have been starting to shoot."

And so I told them about By Chance and how I was able to get a go from AMC Productions. I shared a little about how I got my inspirations for my stories as well.

"I hope everyone likes the movie and for sure they'll love the wardrobe too. Thanks to M.A.C Couture. I have always been a fan of their line. Lucky me, there is a store in Port Angeles back home. So." I give a quick glance at Alice who is beaming with pride. Edward on the other hand is looking at me intensely. I started fidgeting.

"Now I know that, Helen Marie is just your pen name. So who are you?" this earned a lot of laughter from the audience.

"Well, I have been living a dual personality, if you could say that for the past, uhm, 5? Uhm years so, might as well come out in the open. My real name is Bella Swan, but most people call me Bella. Sorry mom, sorry dad. Hi!" I made an awkward wave to the camera, my blush creeping up to my cheeks.

"Wait a minute, you mean not even your family knew who you were? How did you keep it a secret?" Ellen asked

"It was hard keeping it. I mean, my mother reads my books and as much as I was thrilled that she does I can't show my emotions to her. My, friend, Angela, knew about it just recently when I asked her to accompany me when I met with AMC. Then a very close family friend, knew too but that was because I ask her to read my works first before I forward them to my publisher. Actually my latest book that I have written is based on her and her husband's love story. So. Yeah."

"Now I am just curious how did you come up with Helen Marie? I mean Your name sounds ok for me, not to mention that it literally means, beautiful, which you are."

"Oh thank you. Uhm, Helen is my paternal grandmother's name while Marie is my maternal grandmother's."

"You have just come out in the open and I am sure that there will be a lot of guys swooning right now. Do they ever get a chance?"

A sly smile crept on my lips. I look over where Edward is seated, catching his eyes before speaking. "I'm afraid not. I'm taken actually."

"Really? Wow, can you, you know, tell us something about him? How'd you two meet?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you've heard the story but ok, might as well tell it from my point of view. We met _at a bookstore_ and I _help him escape a mob of his fans_. But before I could actually introduce myself…" I shot a look at Emmet who gave me a little smug "..his security pushed me away because the paparazzi came. Then to make the long story short. Little did I know that he is actually a family friend so since August, ah, we've been you know, going out and now I can't be any more proud to have him as my boyfriend."

From the look of Ellen and the rest of the people in the studio, I knew that they've figured it all out. But at that moment, everything else's seemed to vanished and I really didn't mind. All that mattered was Edward and I.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

BPOV

After the interview was done, we all met at the back stage. I was just finishing a couple of books that were asked to be autographed when Edward came in, practically swooping me and spinning me.

"Bella. This is a big surprise love." He said a little breathless.

"Well, that's the idea. I missed you." looking intently into his green eyes before capturing his lips to mine. The weeks of longing and want, we both poured into this slow but needy kiss. I wanted more but the little pixie decide to interrupt.

"You Isabella Marie Swan, are a very very terrible liar! How could you do this to me?! I am your best friend!" She whined.

"Well it is not my fault why your radar is not working. Seriously I thought that you'll figure it all out during your parent's anniversary." I chided, she was about to say something before Emmet's stomach growled.

"Um..guys..ah…"

"Okay, let's have dinner. My treat!"

We decided to dine at La Piazza, the same restaurant we're we had dinner a few months back when I went in L.A. There were a few paparazzi but we didn't mind them. Luckily, as per Alice request, we were given a private room where we could enjoy our Italian dinner.

"I still can't believe that Esme and Rosalie knew about it! I mean, okay, I'll spare Rose but mom! Wow! She's good!" Alice whined as she stuff her mouth with a spoonful of crème brulee.

"Honestly Alice, we thought you're going to bust Bella during mom and dad's anniversary. Remember the book? If you just checked the last page, you would see her dedication there and she signed it as Bella." Rose laughed a little causing Lia to stir. The kids have consumed their energy after a long day.

"I guess we should head back to the hotel so the rugrats could sleep better." Emmet said.

Returning back to the hotel, Edward's group decided to check out and hand back there keys and just stay on our suite. Aside from the fact that it really does have a better city view, it's a lot bigger. By the time we settled down. I get the chance to reply to Charlie and Renee's messages. Both of them we're quite surprised yet proud of my achievement.

"I still can't believe that you tricked me on being in Forks when in fact you are just one wing away from me! And you've got a better view" Edward said planting a kiss on my shoulder.

"Well, I gotta to what I gotta do sweetheart." I responded.

"You have to pay for that you know." He whispered as his lips ghosted over my neck and jaw. "I missed you Isabella."

I did not know where my newfound confidence came from but I suddenly attacked Edwards lips, both of us moaning. He slowly move backwards until he is sitting on the bed. I followed straddling him, never breaking the kiss. Filled with lust and longing, I started grinding my wet core onto his hardness. "Bella." He sighed, breaking our kiss.

"Sorry, I just missed you so much."

"I know baby, and believe me, as much as I wanted to have my wicked way to you, we have to stop. This isn't how I plan to worship your delectable body babe." Edward breathed, kissing me chastely.

"Well, we better sleep then. You still have a photo shoot tomorrow and I have to drive Emmet and Rose to the airport."

"I guess that's better. Would you like me to just stay on the couch? I mean, you know." He asked

"No, lay beside me. I'll behave promise." I giggled

"Okay. Sleep now my love." Edward said as he pulled the comforter to cover us and kissed my temple.

"Edward."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you to Bella."

…..

Emmet, Rose and the twins headed back to Forks while I decided to tag along with the others here in LA. I will be extending my vacation for another week just in time for Edward's last photo shoot. During our stay, Alice dragged me for numerous shopping escapades. I also took the opportunity to check on with AMC regarding the movie production. So far the filming is going really well and the book tour has boost up its promotion. They said that they might finish it in November and might even have the trailer shown during Edward's movie's premiere. Of course now that Edward and I are out in the open as couples, there were times where we are hounded by paps but I could say that I pretty much adjusted to the LA celebrity life pretty quickly but I still dread the premiere. Edward just told me last night that he wanted me to walk with him during the red carpet. Of course I protested at first but after explaining to me that it was either walking down the carpet with all the photographers and media or him walking with Tanya, I chose to stay with my boyfriend's side.

"So, have you chosen a dress yet?" Alice said while she turns around letting the fabric of the dress flow. She has successfully dragged me to her boutique to choose the gown that I will wear at the premiere even if it's a month away.

"Not yet, I just. I don't know Al. I don't want the fancy ones, I just want it to be simple you know." Closing the design catalogue that I have been looking at for the past hour.

"Okay, what color would you like it to be?" She asked as she started sketching something.

"Edward says he likes me in blue, so blue." She flipped the pencil and erased something before continuing on.

"Done! I just have to transfer it to my computer and we could do the color and details. After a few minutes she called me and I fell in love with it instantly. It was a full length gown with, I must say a very daring side slit - completely contrasting the classic cut it has. It has geometrical patterns colored with black and blue. "It would be made with lace and the blue ones are going to be sequins. It will compliment Edward's suit which happen to be bluish grey."

"Oh thank you so much Al! It's an honor to wear you design."

"Well, it will mean more to me if you let me design your wedding dress." She said beaming

"Alice, Edward and I haven't even talked about it. We aren't even engaged! You should be the one talking about the wedding dress!" I stammered.

"You'll never know Bells! He might just pop the question one of these days!

…..

"Could you lean more like this…" the photographer said while maneuvering Edward's limbs to his desired pose. "Okay, hold it there." Then followed by the click and flash of the camera.

Alice and I made our way around the photo shoot set sitting down the mono block chairs with Jasper. This will be our last day here in LA and right after the photo shoot we will visit one of Jasper's favorite bar. While Alice and Jasper were talking about some random stuff, I busied myself ogling Edward. The contour of his face, the sexiness of his jaw, the way his body was sculpted like some Greek god all made my insides become giddy and wanton. _I have this guy to devour. I love him and he loves me. He's mine._ I was pulled out of my Edward induced state when some of the production staff asked me to sign their books.

"Is it really true Ms. Marie, that, uhm, you and Mr. Masen are like, uhm, like together?" one of the ladies inquired.

I only answered with my crimson blush. And they all squealed in delight. "Oh! You look so good together. Ms. Marie. We are a little bit jealous but we really are happy for both of you. You make quite a pair." The elderly woman added.

"Exactly, I hope that Tanya wakes up from her dreams because she'll never be good for Mr. Masen!" Shanon, as his name tag says commented in a huff. _Yes, his name is Shanon and it's clear that he is gay._

"QUIET! I can't find my inspiration here!. What the hell are you all frantic about the- Oh! It's your lady love." The photographer said, making Edward look over our side.

"Darling, would you like to join prince charming here? He's starting to lose his spark."

"I..I don't know. I'm not dressed properly." I hesitated.

"We have extra wardrobes at the trailer. I think it'll fit you." Shanon exclaimed. "Come on chica, I'll do your make up as well. We'll be ready in 5 Andre', why don't you let Mr. Masen freshen up. He needs a retouch." With that, he dragged me out of the room.

"Oh Ms. Marie, Your skin is so divine! What products are you using?" Shanon blabbered while he rummage through the rack of outfits while I just stood there in my bra and panties.

"None. Well, it must be the genes. My mother's part albino and she's ¼ Irish, and my dad, well, I believe he has some Italian blood. So." I finished just as he shoved me a blood red mini dress. "Shanon! Are you serious? This won't go with the flats I am wearing right now!"

"Hey darling, who told you I don't have shoes for you? Here, wear these and I'm gonna fix your hair. You don't need to much make-up." After a few minutes, Shanon help me and we made our way to the set.

"Oh, dolcezza, look at you!" Andre' the photographer took my hand and made me twirl. Luckily, I didn't trip with my heels and made a stupid out of myself. Alice just beamed at me while Edward…well

"Anthony..hey, eyes up here babe!"

"Ugh yeah, shall…shall we ugh do start?" he stuttered and we all laughed. He stood up and Andre started giving instructions. He just wanted us to act naturally as a couple. So that is what we did.

"Okay! We're done here! Isabella, thank you for helping out. Would you like to see some of the photos?" Andre' asked as he motioned us to look over the laptop. I didn't expect me to be that gorgeous. I was not the type of woman to look up at myself in vain but the photos of me, is beyond gorgeous. I was glowing, full of life, natural blush and my eyes. My eyes and smile showed love and adoration to the man beside me and he reflected the same exuberance I have. "You lovebirds really look good together. See how you fit? I'll make sure to have a copy printed for the two of you."

We thanked the staff and I made sure to get Shanon's number and email. He would be of great help for the premiere.

"Okay! People, you have 2 hours to spare then it's clubbing time!" Alice excitedly squealed once we got settled in the car. Edward scowled and I just pretended to be excited.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

BPOV

"_Isabella, how do you see yourself 10 years from now?" Edward asked._

_I look up at him wondering why he asked the question. "I really have no idea. All I know is that, whether be it 10 or 20 or even 50 years I see myself with you."_

_He flashed his infamous crooked grin at me "I never thought you'd be that cheesy." He said before planting a kiss on my forehead. I leaned to him closer, more of like cuddled him. "Edward, sing me a song."_

_Then he started to hum a tune so beautiful it brought me to tears. "Don't cry my love. Beautiful girls like you shouldn't cry."_

"_What did you just call me?"_

"_My love, because you are indeed the love of my life, my existence." I don't know if it was because he's an actor that he knew lines that would make every girl melt or he's just really that sweet and romantic. "Kiss me Edward." He held my face and leaned down giving me a chaste kiss, then another before he completely devoured my mouth. My hands crept to his nape and fisted his soft bronze hair. We moaned with the sensation and stopped for a while to grasp some air. He looked straight to my eyes as if he is seeing the very core of my soul. "Izzy."_

_I was suddenly dazed that he knew my nickname. Only mom and Phil called me that and I hated that name. He was still looking at me "Izzy, baby." Now this is starting to get weird, his voice is starting to change and he sounded more like a…woman?_

"Izzy! You wake up now honey! Charlie needs your help. Come on now" I heard the voice clearer this time. Now I was sure that I was only dreaming moments ago because when I opened my eyes, I saw my mother's face hovering above me.

"Mom?"

"Silly Isabella, of course it's me. You were dreaming and moaning. What was that all about huh?" I feel the heat rushed to my cheeks and from the looks of my mother, I think my face is as red as a tomato.

"Nothing." I blurted "What does Charlie need? And why are you here?"

She gave out a heartily laugh before responding. "Well, I was just surprised that my daughter was interviewed by Ellen and that her boyfriend is a very handsome young actor. So I thought I might give her a surprise visit as well."

I got up from bed looking for a hair tie. "I said I was sorry!" I pouted jokingly. "But really mom, what's up?"

"Oh well, its Thanksgiving and I got a call from Charlie that the Cullens invited us and that he also needs help from you and from me. So why don't we go downstairs and talk about it over breakfast. Phil and I bought some doughnuts along the way."

In the kitchen, Phil and Charlie were already setting the plates and coffee mugs. I gave Phil a hug while I gave dad a kiss.

"So, what is it that you needed my help for dad?"

He looked over Renee, then Phil, then to me. He squared his shoulders before speaking. "Well, I was planning on proposing to Sue tonight. I thought that we'll be having dinner here but Esme called and invited us. I just don't know if it would be okay to ask her during dinner at the Cullens. So I need your help about the proposal."

I was stunned and tears started to brim over my eyes. "Oh my god! Daddy! I, I'm so happy for you!" I rushed over him and gave him a big hug. Though I wouldn't say that his and mom's separation is a good thing, I am still happy that they've both got to experience great love the second time around.

"Oh, wait, before I forget." Renee left the table and went inside the spare room. When she came back, she brought with her a familiar Tiffany blue box. "I hope she likes it. I mean, you said you just wanted it to be simple right?" Mom said as Charlie opened the box where a simple princess cut diamond ring was nestled.

"You know what Charlie, Nee' here walked around for 6 whole hours. My legs were hurting, it's as if I just finished training! I'm just glad you didn't inherit that from your mother Izzy. Shopping escapades! Goodness." Phil rolled his eyes and earned a playful slap on the arm from mom.

"Well, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you do, but I'll coordinate with the midget. Congratulations in advance dad. I'm so happy for you!" I gave him a reassuring look.

"So, I never have known that my daughter is bestselling author huh? And Charlie, have you shown the big guns to that boy?" Phil joked but before dad could respond, mom interrupted. "O hush now you two! She said sorry! On national television!" and we all both fell into a hearty laugh.

I have to give it to Alice, the girl could really turn a simple celebration to a big festivity. The moment we arrived at the Cullen Mansion, we were welcomed by music and a parade of Japanese lanterns along the driveway. Mom gushed over it especially when she saw the lighted gazebo. Alice and I decided that it would probably be more comfortable for Charlie to propose to Sue in private and that was what the gazebo is for. Phil and Charlie help bring the tray of food that I cook to the kitchen. Introductions were made and of course, Esme and Renee hit it off, especially after mom saw the Kiwi and Strawberry painting of mine. I was glad that I have brought my new camera with me and started snapping random pictures of the family. Indeed, the past few months have been a true blessing. My new book is a success, the film is almost in its final production, Edward's movie is setting the buzz in LA, mom and Phil is happy, dad is proposing to Sue and many other blessings that the Lord has given me and this precious family. I was trying to focus my lens on Lia and Roe who were closely watching Carlisle and Emmet's game of chess when strong arms snake around my waist.

"Playing photographer love?"

"Hi! Esme said you were sleeping. I went upstairs but you look so peaceful so I didn't wake you up." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You should've just lain down with me."

"Nah, the chaos downstairs is better than your snoring. But I've got some pictures of you though. The drool? Priceless!"

"I don't snore. And I don't drool!" He protested.

"Well you can deny all you want but I've got the evidence! Come to think of it, I might send one to Perez Hilton or TMZ!" I teased him as soon as I was able to get away from him. He was about to tackle me and I tried to run backwards. Of course clumsiness is forever in my favor so I tripped and fell down knocking the brass cymbal display. It made a loud vibrating noise and everyone looked down at me.

"Only you Bella swan could make a scene like that!" Emmet chided as he sauntered towards me helping me stand up.

"Well, I'm glad that I have entertained you guys. I guess I just needed to be fed to regain my balance!" Edward claimed me and gave me my favorite forehead kiss before teasing me "The fall? Priceless!"

"Okay enough of that love birds the table is ready let's eat!" Carlisle called.

Of course, we did the traditional, "thank you message" before digging in. Esme is so delighted that mom and dad as well as Sue and Phil were able to come and join us for dinner. She said that it was the first time that all the seats at the dinner table were occupied. There was a talk about baseball which Phil and Emmet dominated. I'm sure if Charlie is not nervous he would have joined too but he has only given short comments so far. Alice, Rosalie and I were chatting about flower arrangements and catering services for Alice and Japer's wedding. It was a surprise for all of us when she said that she wanted her wedding to be simple and small, quite contrary to her usual exuberant and over the top attitude.

"Jasper and I saw this dock while we were driving around Port Angeles. It's a small private lake and I immediately fell in love with it. I already talked to the owner of the property and he's okay for us renting it as the venue." She said.

"It will only be family and some really close friends. We wanted the ceremony to be solemn" Jasper added.

"No friends from LA?" Edward asked.

"None. Actually I never told anyone from LA. Al and I thought that it would be better to keep them away from prying into our private lives especially with you and Bella now out in the public." Jasper explained to which the Cullens thanked him for.

Dinner went by quickly and we moved to the living room. The parents were talking, the children were chatting and the grand children were playing but it didn't go unnoticed, how uncomfortable Charlie is.

"Hey, just give Alice or I the go signal and we'll start. You just have to breathe dad, I don't want to be sending you to hospital right now."

He looked at me and gave me a weak smile. "I'm just nervous. Uhm, would you tell Sure to follow me out in 10 minutes? I just need to calm my nerves I guess."

"Sure! You've got the ring?" He tapped his left pocket before giving me a kiss and went out to the gazebo.

"Ali! It's time!" I whispered subtly into her ear as I pass by her. She nodded and went to follow Charlie outside. Jasper raised his eyebrow in question. "Later brother, I've got a proposal to finish" I said before asking Edward to play the piano to which he willingly obliged.

"What do you want me to play?"

"Anything random. For now. But as soon as I give you the cue, please changed it to Moon River." He agreed but with a slightest hint of hesitation. While the rest of the family is busy chatting or listening to Edward, Alice and I are communicating silently through our eyes. When I nodded, she quickly came over Sue telling her that Charlie was asking her to go outside. She was a bit confused but Alice, Renee and I, who knew what was coming, just gave her a reassuring smile. As soon as she stepped out of the French doors, I asked Edward to play Moon River. I stood up and took my camera while Alice adjusted the volume control and the lights at the gazebo.

"He's going to propose to Sue!" I exclaimed when it dawned to me that most of the family members are wondering what is going on. I discreetly went outside with Alice, her holding the Ipad to record a video while I take the pictures. When they hugged I knew that Sue said yes and I excitedly made my way to them, Alice following behind and we both gave them a big hug.

When Charlie and Sue came back inside, Renee rushed to them and congratulated them followed by Carlisle, Esme and Phil.

"So Sue, do you have any plans for your wedding? Do you want it to be a long engagement or a short one?" Alice started to inquire.

"Slow down sweetheart. We just got engaged." Sue replied and everyone laughed.

"Oh well, just inform me and Bella about your plans and we'll do it! Oh I can't believe this! Jasper and I are engaged, Charlie and Sue are engaged, Edward, when do you plan on asking Bella then?"

"Very straightforward aren't we Alice?" I said wiping of the water that I sputtered.

"Well, what's taking you so long? You're clearly 'it'. The two of you are done deal."

Edward cleared his throat before speaking. "Well my dear sister, I would like to inform you that I am just waiting for you and Jasper to go on your honeymoon and that is when I am going to ask her to marry me. Then we are going off to Vegas and be married by Elvis." Alice's face looks horrified and I gave Edward a high five.

"What a way to make her shut up! Good one Edward!" Rosalie praised.

"Just don't be too sure son. I might have to shoot you first before you get a chance of asking for my daughter's hand." It was Charlie who spoke and Alice' stuck her tongue out over us.

"If you do that then you'll get imprisoned. What would happen to Sue then?" Emmet asked

"Touché'"

"It seems like the youngsters are all passed out? Do you think we should call it a night. And of course, let the newly engaged couple have their "own" time?" Esme chided.

"O definitely! Charlie, Sue, congratulations again! And you don't have to worry, Phil and I will be staying at the Inn!" mom said and winked. I was wondering why Phil and her would have to stay at the inn when they could stay at our house. Then it dawned me, that they are trying to give dad and Sue there alone time, which leaves me homeless for the night. Edward sensing my worry rubbed my back. "What is it love?"

"Well, mom and Phil are going to stay at the inn, probably giving dad and Sue some alone time. Obviously, I can't stay with them do you think it will be okay if I just crash here for the night?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course. That will give me the perfect opportunity to spend the night with you in my old bedroom. It's kind of my fantasy." He whispered huskily before leaving wet kisses on my neck. I playfully slap his arms telling him to stop.

Rosalie, Emmet and the kids are already settled in the guest room. Alice and Jasper decided to stay at their condo and so is Carlisle and Esme. I help Edward locked the doors before we retreated to his bedroom. He lent me his old college shirt and boxer shorts. Good thing I always bring with me an extra pair of underwear. When I finished my shower, Edward was already in bed reading a book that seems to be all too familiar.

"Hey! Why do you have that? That's supposed to be Esme's." I said as I grabbed the book from him.

He took his glasses off and laid them on the night stand. "Well, I remembered Rose saying you had a special copy for mom and dad and I was curious. I've seen mom read your works before but it was the first time that I tried reading them. You write so well. It just feels a little weird reading about my parents' story."

"If there is any couple that I look up to, it would be them. It was during a girl bonding time when Alice and I asked your mom how she met your dad. And even though at that time, the story wasn't that elaborate I knew that it's a story worth telling."

"You're right."

"About what?"

"That their story is something to look up to. Something worth telling. I hope that we could be like them you know. 30 years and still going strong. Of course please don't get me wrong about what happened to your parents. It seems like love is better for them the second time around. But as for us, I want it to be the First and the Last." Edward said as he patted the empty space beside him. I willingly crawled over and cuddled him.

"I don't know about the first and last thing Edward. I mean, we could be each other's first and last but there's a possibility that there will be a second, third, you get me? If I were to choose, I'd say, I want you to be my one and only. How about you, do you want me to be your one and only?" I asked him, searching deep within his soul.

"I think that's better. And yes. I will be your one and only and you will be mine." He said and we shared a passionate kiss.

"Isabella, how do you see yourself 10 years from now?" Edward asked.

I look up at him wondering why he asked the question. "I really have no idea. All I know is that, whether be it 10 or 20 or even 50 years I see myself with you."

He flashed his infamous crooked grin at me "I never thought you'd be that cheesy." He said before planting a kiss on my forehead. I leaned to him closer, more of like cuddled him. "Edward, sing me a song."

Then he started to hum a familiar tune. When I realized what it was, I started to laugh. Edward stopped with a confused look. "What so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just that, I kind of dreamt of this already. It's like déjà vu!"

"Really?"

"Yes. The only difference was that in my dream I was crying because the tune is so beautiful. What is that song by the way?" I asked

"Well, it's your song actually. I've compose that song while we were apart. I mean, the first time, right after we've bumped into each other. I can't stop thinking about you and so I took out my frustration on the piano. Do you not like it?"

"No, its beautiful Edward. I love it." Giving him a quick kiss.

"I'm glad you do. So how about we go to sleep now?" I nodded in agreement. Nothing is better than to be spooned by Edward.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**BPOV**

"Bella. You've got to promise me. When my brother asks your hand in marriage, you will let me plan your engagement party, your bridal shower and your wedding. Please. You've got to promise me. I'm your best friend." Alice pleaded. We were on our way to her boutique in Port Angeles to return the dress she loaned Sue on her wedding day. She has not gotten over the fact that dad and Sue decided to have a civil wedding denying her of party planning. She was so heartbroken that in order to appease her Sue let her do her makeup and agreed to borrow a dress she designed. And now since I am the only one left, she decides to torment me.

"Isabella Marie! Why are you snickering?! Did Edward ask you already?! OMG! Are you guys engaged?" she shrieked

"Jeez Alice, I thought you knew your brother better than that. Do you see a ring?" I said lifting my left hand. "None right? And yes, I'll let you plan…but…no bridal shower. Please."

"Oookay!" and that shut her up.

We spent the whole day making the last minute preparations for her wedding. In two weeks time, she'll be Mary Alice Whitlock. Jasper's family will be flying with us on a private plane after Edward's movie premiere while their relatives, Elizabeth and Edward Masen and Eleazar and Carmen Foz will arrive a week before the wedding. I still don't understand why they chose to have a winter wedding but December holds a very sentimental value for both of them. We took a break around 4 in the afternoon and ate. There are only two instances where I kind of forget the time. First is when I am with Alice, shopping and the other is when I am with Edward. He and Jasper already flew back to LA for the press junkets for his movie. Of course, I do understand the nature of his work but I can't help but wish that he could still extend his vacation. He'll spend two more weeks after the New Year before he goes back to LA to start with a new project.

"So, I was thinking, maybe we could just ask Sue and Charlie to watch for Lia and Roe instead of having a baby sitter." Alice said calling y attention.

"Of course, I'm sure they'd be glad." I responded taking a bit of my burrito.

"Will you let me pack for you for LA?"

"Uhm, Alice. Really, it's okay. I understand that your brother and I's lack of sex freaks you out but that's how we wanted it to be. Okay? So no need to pack skimpy outfits for me. Edward's going to have a heart attack." When she learned that Edward and I haven't done the deed yet, she decided that it was operation "sexify Bella"

"Fine, but I'll pack up for you on your honey moon!" she huffed.

"Whatever makes you happy sister!" and she continued to babble about her wedding while my mind is wandering far away…to LA.

….

The media has caught on our arrival and were waiting for us at the airport. Well, technically, they only wanted to get a picture of me for they really have no idea about Edward's family. I wish I was just like Alice and Rosalie who made their way easily out. Carlisle and Esme were next while I had to be under Emmet's protective arms. As soon I passed through the metal detectors, flashes of light started snapping at me. They started to call my name to look at them but I my goal was just to reach the exit. Good thing I have my sunglasses on or they would've all died with my death glare. Fortunately, we were able to make to the car.

"I still wonder how Edward was able to get used to paparazzi chasing him wherever he goes. Oh my poor boy." Esme said

"That's what I'm here for mom. But I would say it is so much easier to hide Bella." Emmet joked.

"What are the plans then Alice?"

She then went on with our schedule. We will be staying at the Venice hotel and we will be occupying the 'emperor's suite'. While Edward and Jasper are out for more press junkets and interviews the girls will have some bonding time over spa. By afternoon, we will all meet at her boutique for the final fitting of our gowns and tux before having dinner.

"So the suite has 5 rooms. So each couple will have their own." My eyes went wide. Sure, Edward and I have been pretty cozy now than before but I don't know if sharing a room with him is a good idea. God knows how I sometimes lose my sanity when he is inches away from me. Rose caught my expression "Oh come on Bella, don't act like you haven't slept with Edward. Ok not in a perverted way."

"I know but. Oh well, that's fine we just need to call room service for additional pillows."

"What for darling?" Esme inquired.

"Uhm. I'm a very cuddly person..and..Edward's having a hard time when I cuddle him. So we are used to asking for extra pillows." I explained

"Why don't the two of you just get it over with? There's nothing wrong with doing it. I mean. You love each other and I am sure that you're it." Alice said

"It's just. The time is not right. Okay? You know this is so embarrassing. Your parents are here!" then we all erupted in a heartily laughter.

When we arrived at the suite, Alice immediately ushered me to Edward and I's room. It was only 3 in the afternoon so I decided to not to ignore the open bathroom. The tub is exquisitely built from white marble and the shower head is designed like falls. The water feels warm and I could slowly feel my tense muscles relax. After what it seems like an hour of dipping, I pull the green cotton robe and wrap it around me. Too tired to look for something to wear, I lay on the bed pull the comforter over me and drifted into a deep slumber.

…

**EPOV**

I did my best to finish the interviews cordially. When Jasper told me that Bella and the rest of my family have settled in, I can't just wait but go. The two of us took off two days after Thanksgiving to finish the pres junkets and interviews for the movie. It was such a shame that I was not able to attend Charlie and Sue's wedding so I decided to give them a honeymoon present that they deserve. Bella thought that it was too much since both of them are used to simplicity but I thought Charlie would be a little bit merciful to me because of it. The night before I left for LA, I met up with Charlie. I was nervous as hell and he kind of sense it and knew what was coming. Without even voicing out my question, he immediately asked if I have the ring. I showed him my mother's engagement ring, which have been passed down from generations, and approved of it. He wishes me luck for the premiere and asked me to take care of his daughter. And now, as I rode the elevator, I can't help but wish that it is tomorrow already.

The suite we had was silent when Jasper and I arrived except for the low hum of the television.

"I guess they all fell asleep. I'll just go and check Alice. You're room is the one in the corner." Jasper pointed before sauntering to the other direction.

I walk up to the living room where the television was left on and a couple of dvd's were scattered on the floor. My big brother was sprawled on the carpet floor while Rosalie took the couch, both of them sleeping.

The room, our room, was dark, only illuminated by the dim ceiling lights. I knew Bella would probably be sleeping but I was not expecting to see her almost naked in bed. Her robe must have loosened while she was asleep and I've got a perfect view of the valley of her perfect breasts. Bella and I have not gotten further than sharing a passionate kiss and occasional dry humping and seeing her like this made the temperature of my body rise. I quickly climb to bed and try to wake her up.

"Bella. Baby wake up, I'm here."

"Mhh. Shleep." She mumbled. She is so adorable and cute when she' really passed out. Sometimes, she even talk in her sleep and most of the time, she says my name.

"Come on beautiful. We'll have dinner with the family in an hour. Wake up." I tried again, this time, kissing her in the crook of her neck.

She didn't respond or opened her eyes; instead, she turned over to me and hiked up one of his legs onto my hips. The movement made the right side of her robe fall of her shoulders and exposed her perfect mound of flesh. I was getting harder and hornier by the minute and I just went on with my carnal instinct. I started to caress her legs and give her soft wet kisses from her neck to her collar bone. Her breathing started to become heavy and our hips began to move in rhythm. I was surprise that she hasn't stop me yet but what surprised me the most was when her fingers laced through my hair and she started guiding my face down to her breasts.

"Bella" I breathed, asking if she was sure.

"Mhhm." Was her answer, but by the tone of it, she was saying yes.

I moved her over so that she was on her back again and I was hovering over her. Her eyes are now open and hooded with lust and I'm sure, that my face mirrors the same. I slowly untie the belt of her robe and was greeted by pink pert nipples. I can't help myself and started to devour one of them while my hand massages the other. Once my mouth made contact, she moaned and arched her back making me take more flesh. I continue to suck and lick her nipple that I failed to notice her hands ghosting over the bulge in my pants.

"Shit, baby I'm going to jizz my pants." I breathed as she palms my erection. A sly smile on her face. I move my attention to her other breast and continue to entice the nipple I just left with my thumb and forefinger. If I thought I was on a mission, so is Bella. She was able to unbutton my pants and pull down the zipper and palm my hard cock. Just when I was about to adjust myself so she could have a better hold of it, someone knocked on the door.

"Cockblockers!" I growled.

"Don't open it, let them think we're asleep." She said.

"If that is Alice, we don't have a chance." I replied giving her pecks on her lips.

"_Eddie! If you don't open this door I am going to take it down. So help me God!"_ a shrilling soprano voice shouted.

"Alice" we both sighed.

"Do we really have to go? Can't we just stay here?" she asked sounding defeated.

"Fix your robe and pretend to sleep, I'll take care of this. If she insists, you better pull the big guns." I said as I move my way to open the door.

"What took you so long? We have to get the final fitting. Is Bella sleeping still? You should've woke her up!"

"Alice, lower you voice. We can't go with you. She has a headache." I try to sound as a matter of factly. But she didn't listen, she move pass me and jump onto the bed to wake Bella.

"Isabella! Up up up! We missed spa and we have to fit the gown. Bring your lazy ass up darling!" She said while bouncing on the bed.

"Ali, my head hurts. Stop bouncing." Bella replied with a very groggy voice while trying to hold her head. _She's a good actress_

"Just take some Tylenol. Come on up." Alice insisted while she tried to pick up Bella's arms. Then Bella suddenly lost it.

"Alice! What part of my head hurts don't you understand?! MY HEAD HURTS. AGAIN MY. HEAD. HURTS. Go away!" I, Alice and the rest of the family we're silenced. Alice started to retreat from the bed.

"And Edward. I told you I want peace. If you want to go with them go. Just don't bother me." she shouted angrily. _Very convincing. _I closed the door and move toward the others who were in the living room.

"Wow, I didn't know Bella has it in her to go grizzly bear." Emmet commented.

"I'm sorry about that."I said

"No, it's true, when she's having migraine, she turns into a monster. I shouldn't have pushed her." Alice apologizes.

"It's okay. I'd rather stay to check up on her. Could you just bring back some Nido soup for her and maybe a shark's fin for me. Fried." I said as I ushered them out of the suite. When the coast was clear, I immediately went back to business.

"They're gone. That was some acting you did a while ago." I finish my statement with a kiss on her lips.

"You don't think I went overboard? Alice must have been upset."

"Nah. She's okay. So?" I left my question hanging.

"Come here and kiss me." She snorted.

The kiss is passionate as usual but this time our hormones have settled down. She was the first to break. "I love you."

"As I love you. So, are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I don't know, I guess yes. I'm still a bit nervous about all the fuss."

"Don't worry, you have my by your side." I assured her. "So, what made you decide to ditch dressing up? That was pure torture mind you."

"Sorry. I was just so tired and I have just finished a really relaxing bath. I didn't realize that I passed out."

"Bella, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What if one of these days, I. . .I ask you to.. you know, marry me. Is it too soon?" Honestly, I didn't know why it ever crossed my mind. I just, asked her if it was okay if I propose to her and she is now staring at me, mouth hanging open. _Wrong move._

"Sorry, forget that I asked you that."

"No, it's okay. I mean, it's okay if you ask me that. And I think that it's okay too if you ask me…well to marry you. I mean, we've been together for 4 months, and it might be too soon for some but once you know "it" you know that it's "it" so". She shrugged.

"So are you saying that you'll marry me?"

"It depends, are you proposing to me now? Like this?" she asked challenging me.

"No. I'm not proposing, yet. I've got to warn you though, this is not the way Edward Cullen will propose to you. So no. I'm just glad that we are on the same page."

She smiled at me before planting a kiss on my forehead. We did drift into a deep sleep again and was awoken by Esme. As promised, she bought the soup and the dimsum I asked for. Bella and I ate in silence while the others were on the living room watching wrestling. I hope Bella will forgive me for my premature proposal and that she'll really say yes to me when I popped the question tomorrow.

**Hi! Please take a moment to review and comment. I know this is not too much. I really am just busy with work and school. We are nearing the end. We have the premiere…and the proposal…then fast forward to Alice and Jasper's wedding…then the vacation that will changed everything. **** happy reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**EPOV**

It's 7 in the morning and I am already up and getting ready fora a morning talk show. Today is our movie premiere but I still have to go to two more interviews. I was grateful that Jasper set his alarm and woke me up. Bella was still sound asleep so I just left a note for her and I hope she spots it. The make up artist dusted my face with the foundation one last time before we went on-air.

"It's really good to have you back here again Anthony. How is everything?" the lady anchor asked.

"Everything is good. I still have a couple of months before I start filming my next project and I'm just

trying to spend as much time as I could with my family."

"That's good to hear. So what do moviegoers should expect with your latest film Justice in Idle?"

"Like I said, it's full of action packed scenes that will make them hold onto their seats. Not to mention

that this movie is also an eye opener that, if the wheels of justice went slowly, there are consequences

that we have to face. It's a really good one I promise." I said with a smile

"Well, that we have to see. Now we heard from AMC that they will be releasing the first sneak peak

of By Chance which was written by Ms. Helen Marie. Have you had a chance to read her books?" her

partner asked. I was a little bit surprised since it was the very first time that Bella or as they know her

Helen Marie was asked about. "I haven't read that book particularly but I am reading her latest story. She really does have that unique writing style that captures every emotion. For the guys out there, I recommend that you read it because you'll be getting a lot of romantic ideas." I responded.

"Will we see her at the premiere tonight?"

"All the people close to my heart will be there so." I left them hanging and with that my interview has

ended.

Jasper and I moved to the next set and by lunch time we went back to the hotel. According to Emmet

the girls went for a mani and pedi and spa and will be back by 2pm. I sent a text message to Bella saying

that I'm back at the hotel. She replied instantly and I can't help but laugh for what she has to say.

_**Isabella: Help! Alice is skinning me alive!**_

"Jasper, could you please ask Alice not to go all out with Bella. If she say's no to me tonight I don't know what I might do on your wedding day." To which Jasper just laughed. True to their word, the girls arrived 2 on the dot but I haven't had any chance to speak with Bella when they were all shooed by Alice inside her room for hair and make-up.

"Why don't you all take a bath and start fixing yourselves as well. Hm? Go! Chop! Chop!" Alice instructed us before closing the door leaving us with our mouths hanging open.

By 4pm all of us boys were all ready sans the coat. We all bummed in dad and mom's room having a small drink.

"So Edward, are you all set?" my father asked clearly not talking about the premiere but something else.

I patted my left pocket that held the velvet box as I finished the last bit of scotch.

"Well good luck to you my brother and I wish to see a ring on little Bella's finger before the night ends." Emmet said and patted my back. Just then Esme came inside the room wearing a very flattering short white dress. We are all wearing Alice's collection which she dubbed as the Cullen crest.

"Your ladies are all done, well except for yours." Pointing at me. Emmet and Jasper rose and went to fetch their partners while Carlisle claimed mom in a sweet embrace.

"You look. . .I have no words sweetheart." And my mother slap his arms playfully. "Nervous?" She then asked

"A little. This means so much to me you know."

"She'll say yes I am sure of that. I've never seen her so happy in her life until she met you. And I could say the same to you as well. You two belong together."

"Thank you mom."

"You should talk to Alice about your plans while Bella's still inside." And off I went to look for Alice. She was with Jasper, Rose and Emmet taking goofy pictures at the far side of the living room facing the vast glass wall. I approached her and told her about my plans and she agreed. She was so happy that she almost break her stilettos from jumping up and down. After a few minutes the glamour team announce that they have finished "beautifying" Bella. Alice went inside the room while my heart pounded against my chest as I waited. 2 minutes felt like 2 hours and Alice emerged from the room.

"She's all yours brother. We'll see you at the theater. Good luck!" she kissed my cheek and the entourage left the suite. I took a deep breathe before finally entering our room. I could faintly hear her talking to someone. She was standing there all elegant and beautiful. She's wearing a long gown contrary to the short dresses Rose, Alice and Esme wore. The blue sequened fabric burst into crystal lights against her pale skin. Her hair seemed to have been braided and pulled into a sophisticated bun and her eyes were all smokey making her look sexy. She noticed my presence and mouthed "Charlie". Maybe the chief is just checking if I have popped the question. After a moment she finally bid her father goodbye and ended the call. She then turned to me.

"Wow. I…I've never seen you in a suit before. You look handsome. Like really handsome." And I have to laugh with her reaction. She was rambling and blushing all at the same time.

"You look rather gorgeous tonight too. I'm glad you chose blue. I've always loved that color on you." I said as I move closer. "But something's missing." I said as I courageously pulled out the velvet box.

"Oh no no no. Alice said no more jewelries. The only accessory I am allowed to wear is our promise ring." She said as she wiggle her fingers "…and you beside me. other than that no more so. You keep that thing far away. You know how I feel about ostentanious gifts Edward."

"Well, I particularly instructed Alice that, because I want you to wear this. And this is not a gift for you. Well, technically yes but you accepting this would be the best gift in my entire existence. So just please, humor me?" I said as I took her hand and place the velvet box in it. "Open it" I encouraged.

She sighed rather exaggeratedly "Okay mister. If you say so." And she opened it and her eyes widened in surprise. "Edward…this." She looked up at me "This is too much. I can't wear this. I can't have this" she said as she held the box. I slowly sank down to one knee and held both of her hands.

"Isabella. I wish I could put into words how much I love you. From that day that we met at the bookstore up to this moment, you owned me. Heart, body and soul I am yours Bella. And nothing could ever make me complete and happy more than you do. Not even winning a Golden Globe or Oscar or Cannes. All I want is you Bella. To be with you from this day to eternity. Would you do the extraordinary honor of marrying me?" I said hopeful. And with tearful yet happy eyes, she nodded her head and whispered "Yes." I stood up and sweep her off her feet. If I have not signed the contract, we wouldn't have left the suite. The joy I felt is just too much and I poured it all by kissing her to which she responded generously. But as much as I enjoy the feeling of Bella's lips against mine I have to break the kiss or I migh ruined her make up.

"Edward." She sighed

"Isabella." I replied with a huge smile then she began laughing.

"Hooo. Wow. This night is really something huh. Were you really trying to propose to me last night?" I knew she would ask about it, my girl is really smart.

"No, I was just really nervous that if I ask you you'd say no because it was too soon. And to tell you honestly, I was more nervous about proposing to you than asking your dad for his blessing." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair.

It took her a few seconds before she responded tearfully. "You asked Charlie? For, for my hand?" I nodded. "You know I remembered when Jasper first called me and told me that he just talked to Carlisle about proposing to Alice and he wanted my help, I just couldn't help but wonder if someone would do the same for me. I just love you so much Edward!" and she launched at me for a tight embrace. "I love you more Bella." I whispered. We held each other for a few more minutes until my phone buzzed.

"It's Alice, she said they just arrived at the theater and our car is 5 minutes away. Shall we go?"

"Yes. Of course." And I give her one last kiss before we leave our own little bubble.

**###**

**BPOV**

Edward and I held hands as we walk out of the hotel and into the car. There were some paparazzi that took picture but we didn't mind. I guess we are still both intoxicated from the proposal buzz. When he asked me about it last night, I thought he would really do it. At first I was a little bit disappointed since we were not dressed appropriately but then again I realized, it isn't about how he's going to propose that matters, but the proposal itself, heck, I wouldn't mind if there is no ring, speaking of which.

"I never really had a chance to appreciate the ring. This is really beautiful baby, but it's kind of big." I said as I let the light illuminate the diamond studded oval ring.

"That's a family heirloom like I said. You really think it's big?" I nodded. "You think people will notice?" and I just stared at him when realization dawned me. He just laughed.

"How come you are laughing at me!"

"You look like a deer caught in the headlights. So what if they see. Let them figure it out." He said and kiss my forehead. "Were here."

"Wow. That's a lot of people. I've never been in a premiere."

"Just wait till your movie comes out. I'm sure people will line up to see it as well. By the way the first trailer will be shown tonight right?"

"Yes. Talk about publicity. Anyway, this is your night. Shall we?" I asked just in time when the security tapped the car's window. The roaring crowd went wild when Edward stepped out and thousands of light started flashing. When he offered his hand, I took it and step out of the car too. The noise doubled. There were people shouting for Edward and me to look there way and the other way.

"Just hold my hand. Don't let go." He said before he kissed my engagement ring and lead me to the red carpet. Jasper met us at the middle with a wide smile and instructed us were to pose for pictures. I swear I thought I was blind after that. We then moved on to a small podium were the press asked us a couple of questions. They admired my gown and asked who I was wearing. There we also several questions as to how I feel about my first premiere and if I already seen the movie prior to the premiere. Some even asked about my current book and the up coming movie. Others asked some more personal question about me dating Edward.

"Hey, isn't this his premiere? Why do I get to be asked, ask him too." I said jokingly and the press laughed at it. They then proceed to ask Edward about the movie as well as his upcoming projects. A few minutes after Jasper told the press that its time for us to head inside the theater. Luckily no one noticed the ring, or so I thought.

"Ms. Marie. Is that a ring we see on your finger?" one of the female member of the press shouted as we are about to step down of the podium. Edward and I just looked at each other and smiled. Then more questions started to flow.

"Anthony are you and Ms. Marie engaged? Tell us!" shouted an old man.

"Yeah! That's one fine ring you have Ms. Marie! When is the wedding?" asked the other.

But we never answered them verbally. Instead Edward took my hand and kissed the ring again before holding it up in the air. More flashes form the camera went off and you can't hear anything coherent. Only bits of _engaged, when _and _wedding_.

"So it seems like it went well? Congratulations to both of you!" Jasper said once we were inside the theater. The rest of our family are already seated on there respected places. Peter, Edward's co-star saw him and called him to join the reast of the cast.

"Ready to face Tanya?" he challenged me. I just raised my left hand and smiled widely.

We walk towards their group and as soon as Tanya saw Edward, her face lit up like a Christmas tree. She almost ran towards him probably to give him a hug but I stepped in.

"Tanya!" I mused "Look at you. You are so gorgeous tonight. The color of you dress suits you." I rambled to which she responded enthusiastically.

"Really? I really thought it wouldn't fit coz I had a hefty meal these past few days. Your gown looks good on you too., who are you wearing?" She asked, completely forgetting her mission on Edward who is now talking with Peter and their director.

"It's MAC. Oh. Your necklace is to die for. Is that ruby and onyx?" I asked complimenting her jewelries. _Come on, take the bait! Take the bait!_

"Ugh, I don't really know or care. My stylist chose it for me." I used my left hand to trace her necklace making sure that she'll notice my ring. _As if no one would notice the gigantic ring!_

"It's really nice." Then her eyes widened. _Gotcha!_

"Well, look at you. You're wearing some diamonds too. God, it looks antique, like from some kind of old century." She said turning my hand against the light so the diamonds sparkled.

"Yes, it's really old. If I remembered it correctly it belongs to Edward's great great great great great…" holding five of my fingers up. "…uhm great grandmother. It's a family heirloom. They usually give it to the eldest son to be given as an engagement ring but, Emmet didn't want it so Edward got it." I responded nonchalantly. When it dawned her, she suddenly looked pale. She was about to say something when Esme captured me along with Rosalie and Emmet.

"Oh Bella, congratulations!" they all took their turn to greet me. Soon enough Edward came by with Peter, his wife Charlotte and their director and producer and congratulated us. Tanya was left alone completely forgotten.

"Do you think she needs to be checked?" I asked Edward.

"Why?"

"I think she's in schock. I feel horrible."

He just laughed and gave me his ever gorgeous and sexy crooked grin. "Isn't that the plan? To surprise her? Don't worry, she'll get over it. Come on. The movie's about to start. Let's get to our seats."

Truth be told the sneak peek for By Chance was among the trailers that were shown before the movie. I was embarrassed when Edward whispered to their director that I was the writer of the novel. The Cullens had the loudest applaude among the crowd. When the movie started, I just held my seat. It really is full of action and guns and explosion and beating. I was never a fan of these kinds of movies but I endured it. I have to give Tanya some credit for she really pulled out the whole being psychotic thing. After 2 hours, the movie ended and everyone gave a standing ovation for the whole cast and production.

We all went to dinner afterwards. At the restaurant, we met up with Jasper and Rosalie's parents and there is no doubt that Alice and Jasper will produce beautiful babies. Primrose is Rosalie's mother and after her husband died in line of duty she became close to one of his buddies from camp Jackson, which happened to be Jasper's dad. Jasper's mother and his dad were never married and after she gave birth to him, she just left. After their marriage, Jackson wanted to adopt Rosalie but she wanted to keep her father's name.

"Oh, so that's why you don't use the Cullen." I stated

"Yes, but sometimes it comes beneficial so I just hyphenated it. Hale-Cullen." Rose responed

"I don't know about you but it's been a long day and I want to rest. Shall we get back to the hotel?" Carlisle said to which everybody agreed. "But let me make one last toast. To Edward for another wonderful movie and your engagement to Bella. And to Jasper and Alice's wedding this weekend. May more blessings come to our family."

As I lay on our bed with Edward snoring I realized how much god has blessed me. I've got a successful career, loving fiancé, great friends and even though separated, very encouraging and supportive parents. I drifted to a peaceful slumber with my dream taking me to the airport where a young version of me and Edward were seated side by side.

**AN: I know this chapter is a bit tupsy turvy. It's Holy Week and I am trying to finish this story so I could continue with my other one. 2 more chapters left, Alice's wedding and the Revelation. Again I apologize if this chapter didn't offer much and for the delayed post. **** Happy reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**BPOV**

Upon our arrival in Forks, things were a little bit busy for everybody. Alice is in her all-commanding mode trying to juggle one chore to another. Angela and I actually offered only a little help since Alice is all over the place. When their Uncle Ed and Aunt Elizabeth arrived together with their godparents Carmen and Eleazar the whole Cullen family is on the move. Jasper is entertaining his parents at their condominium unit while Edward and Emmet have volunteered in driving their uncle's and aunts to and from the mansion or condo or wherever they wanted to go. Emmet despite his love for food had no patience with Alice so it was either Rose, Anela or I that sometimes go with her for the final food tasting. If Rose and Emmet are under Alice's command, Edward and I would be watching the kids. I barely slept in my dad's house because of all the commotion. Edward is a little bit pissed of that Alice is taking too much of our "together-time" especially that there's only a few months left before he goes back to LA for his shoot.

"Hey, were did you go? I told you not to think about Alice and Jasper's wedding didn't I?" Edward reprimanded me

"Yeah, sorry. It's just too much to take in. Angela's was never like this to think that I also flew to LA two weeks before her wedding. I just…" but I was not able to continue for Edward stopped me again.

"I said don't think about it. For two days, it's just you and me. Okay?" and all I could do was nod. Edward decided to take a break from Hurricane Alice and prepared for us a 2 day stay in a cabin just outside Forks. It's an old family cottage that was restored as a vacation house. I was surprised that Charlie agreed with his plans. I know that we are already engaged and we are two consenting adults but I still am not sure how Charlie would react that Edward and I will be spending two days together alone by ourselves. I just came home from the final fitting when Charlie and Edward were talking at the porch. Charlie said that I looked stressed and he thought it'd be better to give me some air to breathe and so he agreed with Edward's plan. We will be going straight to the wedding from our vacation which actually freaked out Alice. She said that she didn't trust me with my hair and make-up and demanded that Edward return me before lunch, but of course, Edward didn't budge in.

As the jeep took the up and winding road, the trees become greener and thicker. Edward rolled down the window so we could take some fresh air.

"Hmm. This is really relieving. How did you find the place anyway?" I asked

"You wouldn't believe me if I tell you. But I'll tell you anyway. Just don't laugh!" he said chuckling and I nodded.

"It was spring break and so Emmet, Jasper and I decided to visit our parents here. There was a girl that mom wanted me to meet then. She said it wouldn't hurt if I go out with her. I said no, she keeps on insisting. Finally, she had enough of my stubbornness, she asked the girl to come by our house for dinner. I freaked out so I ran. Went on a hike, stumbled upon the place stayed there till about four days? On my fifth day the owner came. Of course he was surprised and thought I was a burglar or something but I explained to him what happened." He stopped there to look at me if I am laughing but I was trying not to and so he continued. "The next day I went back home, smelling like shit and my beard kind of grew out. Mom was mad of course. She's been trying to set me up since I hit puberty and it's just ridiculous. Most parents wouldn't want their children to be dating at that early stage. So anyways, that's how I know the cabin. I've been in constant communication with the owner, helped him with the restoration and if I needed a break I would fly here go there straight not even bothering to tell my family that I am here in Forks."

"That's quite a good story. I never have pegged you as a runaway kind of guy." I smiled.

"I just wasn't ready yet I guess. Hey, We're here!"

The cottage is such a beauty; it is like a fairy tale that came to life. The walk way to the house is made of blocks of rock of different shades of grey. It is outlined by different colors of roses. The jeep Edward brought shouldn't even be here because it just doesn't fit. If I thought that the façade of the cottage is beautiful, I was not prepared for the interior. It was a mixture of homey yet sophisticated pieces of furniture. I was so enamored by it I totally forgot about Edward who just came in bringing the last of our luggage.

"Sorry. The place is just, can we live here?" I asked innocently.

He smiled his crooked smile before responding. "Actually. I just bought it. And the reason why I brought you here is because I wanted to know if you might want to own it too?"

"So you've bought us a house? Is that what you're trying to tell me mister?" and he just nodded. "Oh well I love it Edward. Really, but, why buy a house if you're going to stay in L.A. for work. It might take you sometime before going back here…we wouldn't be able to…" but he cut me off.

"There you are again Bella, always ahead of everything. You'd get wrinkles by the time our wedding day arrives."

I smiled at him. Whenever I think about marrying Edward, everything just turns into a blur and all that was left is this Edward-Bella bubble. "Okay. Sorry. The house?"

"Why don't we fix our lunch first then we'll talk it over?" he suggested to which I agreed. We still talked while we ate our lunch which Sue lovingly prepared for us but I never opened up about the house thing again. It was only after we cleared the dishes when Edward invited me out the back porch when we got back to the topic.

"About the house. Listen to me first okay, and don't be mad." He said looking at me expectantly. I nodded my head, took a deep breath and urge him to continue.

"You were right, that I will be going back to LA for my next project, but I want you to know, that I won't go back there, unless you will come with me. Earlier, I talked to your dad, asked his permission, no, I actually told him my plan and I said that regardless whether he approves it or not, the final decision will be yours. Bella, will you move in with me?"

I knew that sooner or later, he will ask me this. I know that we are not yet married and we're not supposed to be living together but, maybe some rules can be bent, after all, I know deep down in my heart that it's him. "No key?" I asked. And right then and there he knew that my answer was a yes.

"You know Edward, my home is wherever you are. And once I become Mrs. Edward Cullen, there is no way that you would get rid of me." I stood up and sat on his lap. "Whether I might go ahead of you, I'll always be with you. Especially here." I said, pointing to his heart.

He smiled his crooked smile and I melted. "Always the cheese ball aren't you?"

"But you love me."

"Yes I love you. More than my own life."

I gave him a chaste kiss before telling him, "You are my life."

###

Edward and I didn't even sleep that first night. We were like brought back to high school all over again. He got us a couple of chic flicks and horror movies. We laughed, cried, screamed and laughed some more as we pig out over the pop corns and cake and chips. Despite the lack of sleep, we still had the energy to go hiking the next day. We stumbled upon a beautiful clearing, almost meadow like. It was surrounded by trees and was full of purple and pink flowers. Edward insisted that we carved our initials in one of the trees before we took a dip in a stream nearby. Too exhausted, we woke up late this morning but was able to manage to arrive back to The Manor just in time before we all pool in and go to Port Angeles. Alice was not thrilled that I had some bug bites which Emmet made fun of. It was a good thing that I am wearing a long gown for the wedding. It was Alice's choice that we mix in black and white and gold for her wedding. Angela, Rose and I are wearing her designs. Alice didn't even go for a traditional wedding dress. Hers was a white long gown with a princess cut bodice and off shoulder straps. She had her hair down and instead of wearing a veil, put on a Grecian inspired headband.

They just finished exchanging their vows and almost everyone is tearing up, including me. "Why do people always cry at weddings?" Edward whispered lowly as he tried to wipe my tears away.

"These are tears of joy. How one person is able to find his or her other half. It' romantic and girls are usually sappy." I tried to reason out.

"Will you cry on our wedding day?"

"Cry? Oh definitely not. I might bawl you know. Cry like a hungry baby." He knew that I was just teasing so he gave me a quick kiss on my nose just as the ceremony ended. Everyone applauded when Alice and Jasper kissed for the first time as husband and wife.

Since the ceremony and the reception is held in one place and there are only about 40 people, the transition was smooth. It was a little bit unconventional for a wedding reception to have a buffet meal but since when did Alice do the usual right? Angela and I were seated with Ed, Elizabeth, Eleazar and Carmen. Edward insisted that he wanted to sit beside me but that is just how we do the seating arrangement. While everybody is having a quiet and peaceful dinner, Angela and I made sure that everything is going smoothly. We may be the bride's assistants but we are also at work this particular day. Half way through the meal Emmet just can't resist and went up the stage.

"Hello? Good evening! Hey. So. While you are enjoying your dinner why don't I share something about the groom? Is that okay with you?"

"Hey, Em. Shouldn't the best man be delivering the speech?" Jasper protested.

"Yeah, but I wanted to and I'm the groomsman so why not? Besides, I've known you as long as the best man does. Not to mention that I am you wife's eldest brother." Emmet argued over the microphone which earned a laugh from the guests but not from Rosalie who is glaring at her husband. Despite Rose's death glare, Emmet continued to retell some of Jasper's childhood mishaps. While everyone else is enamored by Emmet's storytelling, Edward and I made eye contact. I mouthed him "I love you" which he responded with an "I love you too". Ed caught our exchange and commented on it.

"You know, I have never seen Eddie like that. You have the boy wrapped around your little finger hun"

"Well, he put me under his spell. When he smiles his crooked smile, I'm a gonner." I responded with a slight blush. Angela just giggled while Elizabeth further commented. "The two of you really look good together, you'll make cute babies." To which I blushed more. "Oh Isabella, you shouldn't be too embarrassed about that hun." I was about to respond but was interrupted. Emmet is done humiliating Jasper and the whole Cullen boys with his groom's man speech and apparently, it was Angela and I's turn. We excused ourselves from the table and proceeded to the small podium. Alice started crying with the little tell tale that we shared. She even stood up and made her way over our place to give us a hug before capturing the microphone.

"Okay ladies. It's time for the bouquet toss!" I immediately backed away from what I know will be my death trap but Alice is on a mission.

"Hey you! Where do you think you're going huh? Go there at the center!"

"Single ladies. I'm engaged! I don't need to join or play catch! Just no!" I shouted over the crowd as I try to move away from the platform. But Emmet caught me, and carried me over like a figurine doll and dropped me off right at the center. "You are engaged, but you're still single. Not married. So. Endure it sister." He said with a wink.

There were only about 8 girls battling for that bunch of lilies and only two faces that I recognize – Lauren and Jessica from high school. I tried to change my position and went behind them. Alice took one last look and chided "Swan, keep your hands up!" I rolled my eyes before raising my arms dramatically for just a second and then a whoosh and a thud.

"She got my bouquet!" Alice shrieked. The rest of the ladies laughed at it but blonde and brunette were scowling. Alice went over to me and pulled me down to sit on one of the chairs. When Japer step up the podium for the garter toss, the guys piled up in the middle of the platform. I wanted to close my eyes and not see who catches the garter and puts it on me but I was looking for Edward. I can't believe that he is not participating here! Will he really let some other guy touch my legs? Then suddenly Jasper threw the garter and out of nowhere a guy came in flying catching it mid air. There was clearly no opportunity for the others to get it. He landed with a loud thud, we were all concerned if he was hurt but then he sat up and I saw his copper hair. "Edward! What the heck?" I shouted.

He just stood up snickering, dusting himself off before sauntering towards where I was seated.

"Why and how did you do that? You scared me! Are you okay?"

He shook his head before he knelt down. "Question 1. Do you really think I would let those bastards come near you? Much more do this?" He said as he hiked up the bottom of my gown slipping he garter to my leg. I shivered from the contact of our skin. "Question 2. Years of stunts. And lastly, yes I am more than ok." He said before taking my hand and kissing it. The crowd applauded and the camera man asked us to move over the photo section. The DJ just started playing the music and people started to dance.

"Hey, dance with me."

"I'd love to. But I need to pee. I'll be back in a second." And I ran towards the rest room.

It took me about 5 minutes to finally relieve myself and went to find Edward. Over the bar were Jessica and Lauren cornering him. It was evident that he is not comfortable with their advances but still trying to be polite. I didn't think that he spotted me because he kept on scanning the crowd. I was enjoying the exasperated look on his face but I don't want to waste my time.

"Anthony!" I shouted and Jessica and Lauren whip their heads to my direction.

"Hey Swan. So this is the big secret you and your friends were keeping huh?" Lauren snorted

"Actually no. Anthony and Emmet," pointing towards my soon to be BEARther in law "didn't actually stayed in Forks. Angela and I never met them. Until a few months ago."

"We've heard that you've become like a hot shot novel writer. I've never been a fan of reading but congratulations anyway." Forks being a small town, it is not unusual if people here are kind of late when it comes to gossip news, besides we really don't give a big deal about it.

"Well thank you Jess."

"Oh! You said you're engaged? Is that right?" Lauren asked flipping her hair. I confirmed her question by showing them the ring.

"You've got to be kidding me. That is some huge engagement ring. You didn't have any boyfriend as far as I remember. So who's the guy?" she asked.

"His name is Edward."

"Edward? Who has their babies named Edward? It's like old."

I just laughed while Edward grimaced at the word old. "Where is he, we want to meet him." Jessica said excitedly. "He is actually standing right behind you." I nodded. They tried to look for Edward, but only saw Anthony. "Where? Anthony Masen is the only guy here." Lauren responded as she tried to put her hands on Edward/Anthony's thigh.

"Yeah, him. Edward. Anthony. Masen. Cullen. Is my fiancé." I said emphasizing his name as I move towards him and snaked my arms around his neck. "Now excuse us. This handsome man has asked me to dance with him and I am about to grant his request."

"You've saved me yet again." Edward whispered in my ear as we graciously spun through the dance floor. Our bodies pressed and molded against each other as we drifted through the music. I leaned my head over his chest where I could perfectly hear his heart beat.

"Edward."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too baby." I lifted my head only to be mesmerized by his blazing green eyes. He leaned down and captured my lips. The rest of the people began to fade, it was only Edward and I and the music under the moonlit sky.

"I can't wait for us to get married. I want to be tied to you right now. I love you so much Isabella." He said as he broke the kiss.

"We can fly to Vegas right now." I responded with a sly smile.

"What Vegas!" Alice shrieked and our bubble just burst. We were so lost in dancing that we didn't notice that we werenext to the newlyweds. "Tell me, do you plan on eloping?" raising her eyebrows while her hands are on her hips.

"No. Alice. We wouldn't dare. I was just joking."

"If you ever get married while Jasper and I are on our honeymoon, you'll pay for it." Alice warned and resumed dancing with Jasper.

"Vegas then. I can't wait." Edward then said exaggeratingly loud so that Alice could hear. The next thing I knew, blood was trickling from Edwards forehead. I was in panic thinking that he must have been shot by a stray bullet or by a sniper. While he pulled a handkerchief to wipe the blood a shoe caught my attention. It was Alice's.

I spun around and saw Alice running away limping leaving Jasper on the dance floor trying to stifle a laugh. "Alice! Really?" I shouted waving her shoe in the air. She just stuck her tongue out.

"You okay?" Edward nodded. There was a small gash on his forehead, maybe caused by the shoes' heels. "Come on, I have some band aid inside my bag." I attended Edward's injury before we head back to the party. By this time it's almost past 11. Rosalie and Emmet are saying their goodbyes since the two munchkins are already knocked out. They are leaving with Primrose and Jackson. Soon after wards the guests left as well. Jasper and Alice changed into casual clothes as they will be flying straight to Texas. We hugged each other tightly before they left. "We'll see you in three weeks. Bella, remember, it's going to be war." She reminded me about Las Vegas.

"Promise. I'll see you in the island!" and off they go. Esme and Carlisle road with us since their uncles and Aunts used Carlisle's Mercedes. I was the one driving because Carlisle drank a little too much and both Edward and Esme are passed out.

"Bella, are you sure you can't convince Charlie and Sue to come with us at Isle Esme?" Carlisle asked.

"As much as they wanted to go, they have already booked a flight to Bali. Besides, it is their first real honeymoon. So."

"We'll I am sure they'll enjoy their holiday as well. Uhm, has Edward told you about the island?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh yes. He said it was a gift from you, for Esme, hence the name Isle Esme."

He looked up at me warily before speaking. "Well, that's pretty much it, but I am not talking about that island, so my guess is that Edward hasn't told you yet. He's bought an Island, more of an islet really, it's a small one compared to Isle Esme, quite near it too. It's called…" he looked at me again with a snicker "He's naming it Isla Isabella. Isla I think is the Filipino word for island. The Isabella, I gues you could figure that out. I'm not supposed to tell but it slipped. Or maybe it's just the alcohol talking." I was about to ask him again but when I looked at him he's already passed out too. _Oh this is such a great night! _I thought to myself. Now I just wonder, how do I get Carlisle, Edward and Esme out of this car.

**Hi! I know. I know. This is such a late post. Also it's a bit topsy turvy too. But alas, the final chapter is coming up. It's time for ugly duckling's revenge! And maybe we'll get an epilogue too **


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Charlie and I were bustling all over the house as we both pack for our separate trips. I was helping him for his and Sue's trip to Bali, which I learned was Edward's gift to them. Sue is with Leah in Port Angeles to give her some last minute instruction about the book store.

"Bella, did you see my grey pull over?"

"I think it's in the dryer, why? You gonna wear it? You're going to Bali dad. It's a tropical island!" I shouted sorting my own stuff inside my room.

"But how about in the hotel? I've never been used to air conditioning Bells."

I turned around facing him. "Dad, you have lived your entire life here at Forks. It's raining, it's wet. It's cold. It will feel the same." I saw that dad is a bit uncomfortable, nervous maybe.

"C'mon Chief, let's get you packed for you honeymoon." I teased him and he smiled.

Right after Sue arrived, I prepared a light snack for them to eat and drove them to the airport.

"Bella, please tell Edward how thankful we are for this vacation. And I hope you enjoy yourself there as well." Sue said before giving me hug.

"Of course. And don't forget to enjoy too. Dad. remember, E.N.J.O.Y. enjoy. I love you both. Be safe!" I said but dad scowled. It took me a second to realize that it didn't come out right. "I meant take care of yourselves." I said defensively.

"Well be safe too Bells. And it means be safe." Charlie warned before they both stride over the doors leading to the tube.

Our trip wouldn't be till this weekend and since I am already packed, I decided that it will be time to clean up. Nothing much has changed since my childhood, well except for the paint. Some of our family photos are still on top the book case in the living room. Since I agreed to move in with Edward and talked about our plans with dad, we decided that we would be sending our stuff to the cottage only after the wedding. So right now what I did is to sort out my things in these clear plastic boxes. Those that will remain here in dad's, those that I will be bringing to our "home" after I become Mrs. Edward Cullen and those that I will bring over to L.A.

It was already past seven when I finished and if it weren't for my growling stomach I wouldn't even notice the time. Since I was not able to prepare dinner, I put the left over steak and potato in the microwave before hopping in for a quick bath. The warm water soothed my all worked up muscles. I lathered up my strawberry body wash all over my body. I was only halfway through shaving my right leg when I heard a bang. It was not really a shot but more of like something fell or the door shut loudly. I didn't mind it at first thinking maybe it was just a cat or a fruit that dropped onto the roof. But when I was about to rinse I heard squeaky footsteps. Afraid that there might be some burglar that was able to come inside the house, I put on the clothes that I wore and took the insect spray with me. It might not be that deadly but it will buy me time to run away. I slowly opened the bathroom door trying to scan the surroundings through the small gap. Once the coast is clear I immediately run to my bedroom. I exchanged the insect spray with the pepper spray and pulled out the metal bar from my closet. I didn't check Charlie's room since I locked it right after they left. I slowly made my way down the stairs and then I heard clinking of metals, like someone is looking in the utensil drawer. _At least I have a metal bar. I could hit the person before the person could stab me. _I rounded the corner before shouting "Get out of my house you freak!"

"Oh shit!" Edward screamed at the same time and a slice of bread fell on the floor.

"Jesus baby, are you trying to get us killed? You should really stop entering other people's house without permission!" I said as I laid the metal bar and pepper spray on the counter before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well maybe you should learn how to lock your window." I was a bit surprised that he said window and not the door. Seeing my confusion, he explained that he has been calling me so that I could have dinner at their place but I was not answering. He then went to check if I was okay but because I am inside the bathroom, I was not able to hear him. "I was knocking so hard but you still won't respond, I thought something happened. I checked the back door but it was closed, so I tried the kitchen window, luckily it was open."

"You scared me. Really. Any way can you fix dinner? I haven't rinsed yet you know."

"Want me to help you out?" he asked with a smirk.

"Thanks for the offer but nope. I'm good. Finish our dinner freak!" I shouted as I ran back to the bathroom and finish my bath. By the time I went down, the table is set with candlelight if I may add. Edward and I ate what he prepared. I told him what Charlie has said about the moving in. He was a bit disappointed that I didn't ask for help in sorting my stuff. "It's better; at least you don't need to see my old photos. They are all embarrassing!"

"How could you say that? You're such a beautiful thing." He consoled touching the tip of my nose with his index finger.

"Beautiful huh? Then how come when I was about, four or five, someone called me ugly duckling. You know I wish I could go back to that day and smash the faces of the two boys who teased me."

"Well, I say that they are not real boys. Because if they are, then they'll know that you are beautiful. Are you done?" he asked gesturing to my plate.

We stood up and cleaned up. I thought that he would be going home right after but he insisted that he wanted to stay. It was actually our first time together in my old bedroom and we squeezed into my tiny bed. The next day he dragged me to The Manor where I stayed until the night of our departure.

###

"Isabella Marie Higginbotham Swan! What on earth are you wearing?!" Alice wailed as soon as she spotted me. We all met at the dock in Rio where the Cullen yacht is anchored.

"You know what Mary Alice Platt Cullen Whitlock not even when in trouble did my parents call me that. What is wrong with what I'm wearing?" I said as I look over the long sleeve pull over shirt that I have. I have to admit, I am the only thorn among the roses. Both Alice and Rosalie are wearing sleeveless shirts and shorts while Esme is wearing a chic sundress.

She just shook her head before giving me a hug. "Bella, you are missing the sun! How else are you going to get a tan if you are all covered up?"

"That is what I was telling her. Told you she'd freak out." Rosalie chimed while the boys were busy loading up our stuff.

Tan? Was she really serious? "Alice. I'll never get a tan. How long have I lived in Arizona and look at me. My genes won't allow me to have a tan." I explained as I fixed my hair into a ponytail.

"And why wouldn't you?" She asked raising her perfectly arched eyebrow.

I was about to speak when Edward interrupted "Because she's part albino, Irish and Italian. Did I have that right?" I nodded and he gives me a kiss on the cheek while Alice just scowled.

"Oh my I just knew you'd be perfect for each other. And you'll make me cute little grand kids!" Esme exclaimed. "We have Irish blood in my maternal side. That explains my Edward's hair. Well, Alice and Emmet both got their hair color from either my paternal side or Carlisle's maternal side. But if you look closely, you can see hints of red." She explained her enthusiasm while running her fingers through Alice's bob haircut who is still scowling at me.

"Alice really. If I hadn't worn this I'd be as red as crab or lobster in tomato sauce. Direct sun exposure and heat and sea air won't do me any good. I swear." I explained trying to appease her.

"But that is unfair!" she sounded frustrated while Rosalie just giggled.

"What is unfair Aunt Alice?" Lia asked.

"Well darling your Aunt Bella doesn't want to get a tan and she's making up a lot of excuses." Her comment made Rosalie's giggles doubled and Esme joined in.

Edward stopped by and rescued me. "Alice. I have a question to ask. What do you think suits Isabella better for the wedding? A tan or her creamy white skin?"

"Definitely au natural. I have already a wedding gown in mind and the color would perfectly fit her."

"Well then leave her alone. If you want au natural let her cover up. It's gonna be a New Year wedding by the way." He winked and kissed my cheek before loading up the last few or our luggage.

"What?! Your gonna get married on January first? That leaves me with just about 2 weeks of preparation!" Edward and I agreed that we'll have the wedding on the first of January, symbolizing the first of the many memories we'll make together. This will give us time to spend our lengthy honeymoon until he starts filming by February. It's a very short preparation but we know Alice will be able to pull it off and besides, it will only be just family.

"But you can surely do it right? It's just us Alice. And Angela and Ben. We want it to be solemn and private."

"Okay, but do you have a place already?" Esme asked.

"There is a clearing, near the cottage. It's surrounded by trees and flowers of different colors. We want the ceremony to be held there. And Alice, I hope you didn't design a ball gown. I just want to have a simple dress." And with that, we spent the rest of the boat ride planning my wedding. Edward and I's wedding.

###

I was never really a fan of long travels and so as soon as we got settled in the beach house, I immediately made love with the white sheets and fluffy bed. I don't know how long I have slept but I was just thankful that they let me be. The beach house has wide glass sliding doors each room having a perfect site to look upon. The island has been under the Cullen family for centuries but it was only Carlisle who made the decision to utilize it. On their 10th wedding anniversary, he took Esme here and showed her the plan for the house. Being both busy then with work, they made it a habit to spend the holidays in this place. During lunch, Emmet shared how and why the island has a special place in his heart. It was here where he and Rosalie first said their "I love you's" and where he proposed to her as well. As for Alice and Jasper, Isle Esme is also significant for them as this is where they officially become a couple. By the window as I look over the Cullens at the beach, I realize how wonderful they are not only individually but as a family as well and I can't wait to officially be part of it. It's about 4 in the afternoon and the sun is not as hot as it was hours ago so I decided to trade my shirt with a simple white tank top and head over to the sea.

"Aunt Bella! Aunt Bella! We made sand castle!" Roe shouted as he saw me walking towards them. Everybody else's head whip to my direction and I was greeted with warm smiles. Edward who is carrying Lia over his shoulders went to greet me.

"Hey princess. You are finally awake." He said giving me a kiss.

"Dude! Cover my daughter's eyes!" Emmet hollered before serving the volleyball. He and Rosalie teamed up against Alice and Jasper.

We made our way to the enormous sand castle where Roe and Esme are. "Munchkin, you made that?" I asked him. "Yes, but Nana Es helped me. Uncle Eddie and Lia are looking for sea shells to decorate it." I look over my fiancé and little Lia walking along the shoreline. "Want me to look for some too?" I asked and he nodded.

"Hey! Need some help?" I asked as I approached Edward and Lia.

"Aunt Bella, you could look for shells like this." She said holding up a conch shell. And I did what I was told. "So, what are you looking for handsome?" I asked Edward as I sift through the golden sands.

"Anything that is white." He said with a chuckle. "Hey sweetie wait up. Don't go in the water!" He shouted as he run towards Lia and I was left alone looking for shells. I found others of variant colors and shapes as I moved towards the edge of the water, the waves touching my ankles. When I thought that I have gathered enough, I went back to Roe and Esme who is now joined by Carlisle.

"Has he said anything about the island yet?" he asked as I laid the shells I got.

"Oh no! You didn't! Honey that was supposed to be a surprise!" Esme chided.

"It's okay Es, I'll just pretend that I didn't know about it. I am more surprised that you remembered telling me about it. You were really drunk that night." I said and Carlisle just laughed. "Oh Bella, it took me sometime before I realized what I had done." And we both laughed.

"So has he talked to you about it?" Esme asked. "Not yet. Maybe his buying sometime. If he doesn't say anything by dinner time, I'll beat him."

"Why don't we start dinner then?" Esme said and I agreed. I kissed Edward goodbye and told him that I'll help Esme prepare dinner. The others said that they'd follow soon especially that the boys are the ones tasked to do the grilling.

Esme hoped in for a quick shower since she had a swim earlier. I busied myself inside the kitchen starting with the pasta. The cupboards are surprisingly well stocked and I am lucky that the herbs that I usually use are here. Half way through my preparation Esme arrived to help me while the others started to come in for a bath. Carlisle stayed outside near the patio to set up the grill.

"Bella, why don't you take a shower? We're almost done. I'll have the other girls set up the table." Esme said and I obliged.

Edward was just stepping out of the bath room when I came in.

"Like what you see?" he asked with a smirk. He was only wrapped with a blue cotton towel with hair still wet. I have never really seen him without a shirt much more with just a piece of cloth that could be taken of anytime.

"Well it's not bad." I said turning my back to him trying to hide the effect his body has over me. I reach out for my luggage to get my clothes but was stopped dead track when a towel flew by.

"Edward! I swear if you are naked I'm not going to marry you! Put some clothes on!" he didn't say anything but I could feel that he is walking towards my. "Edward don't you dare!" but my resistance was futile. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and I felt his enormous erection. "You're so cute baby. Look at you, you are all flushed. Look at me, Bella." He said in a whisper, his voice sending shivers all over my body.

"Edward please, put some clothes on." I pleaded.

"Why? If I remembered it correctly back in LA I saw sleeping almost naked. Come on baby, our wedding is in two weeks. You've got to get familiar with my body." he teased drawing feather light kisses over my neck.

"Edward." I sighed.

"Isabella." He breathed holding me closer, pressing himself to me.

I took all my will power to get out of his grip and I run for my dear life shutting the bathroom door for good. "I'm not gonna see you naked until we're married!" I shouted over the bathroom door. "And by the way. you are in big trouble mister! Why'd you bought me an island?"

"Dad told you? That's supposed to be surprise for our wedding." he asked from the door but O completely ignored him

###

Dinner was a feast and every one of us is full. We now moved to the living area where we finished our wine. The two kids are still full of energy despite spending all day at the beach.

"You know you should start hovering over your little girl Emmet" Edward said. While waiting for our flight, Lia was approached by a young boy, probably about her age or a year older. They instantly connected and started talking about their favorite cartoon series. Edward and I were close by to watch them.

"Yeah, I think I should. She might get a kiss from some random boy." Hs commented made me remember my first kiss but was instantly interrupted by Jasper and Emmet's sneaker.

"What's so funny about it?" I asked.

"Oh! You haven't told her?" Alice chimed in.

"Told me what?"

"About his first kiss! Man I still remember that day quite vividly." Jasper said.

"This I would like to hear. How come you never told me. I wanna hear it. Come on." I teased him. But before he could speak Emmet butted in "He wouldn't tell you because you might get jealous. Eddie has a big crush on ugly duckling and he hasn't forgotten about her." _Wait, did Emmet referred to Edward's first kiss as "ugly duckling"? _

"Hey! Don't call her that. Her name is Izzy! You should be ashamed of what you call yourselves when you were younger!" Edward said.

"What is so wrong with muscleman?" Emmet asked and it all just clicked.

_Ugly duckling. Izzy. Muscleman._

"Wait. You are muscleman?" I asked Emmet calmly. "Yeah. I live by it!" He said as he flexed his biceps to make his point. "And you are captain I assume." I said turning to Jasper.

"Why yes ma'am." He said with his southern accent.

And I lost it.

###

**EPOV**

We just finished dinner and my brother started sharing the story about my first kiss. Bella seemed to be pretty much interested about it so I decided that I will tell her the story. The next thing I knew she threw her flip flops over Jasper and Emmet hitting them perfectly.

"What the hell Bellyboo?!" Emmet shouted covering his face.

"You big oaf! All those years, I was left scarred. I have always thought that I am indeed an ugly duckling!" Bella shouted while the rest of us is still clueless as to what ticked her off.

"What do you mean? You are such a beautiful intelligent woman Bella. Well you are a bit scary right now. But what did I do?" Emmet asked.

Bella threw the throw pillow at him before explaining "Well, you called me ugly duckling just because my surname was Swan! You said I was plain and swans are beautiful and since I am not, you called me ugly duckling! At the airport! And you, Captain." She spat looking over Jasper "don't you dare think that you are off the hook sir, 'cause you are not."

"Oh My!" You are Izzy!" Alice said jumping off from Jasper's lap.

"God! I hate that name!" Bella said. "Only Mom and Phil calls me that and I hated it!"

"Edward, do you know what that means?" Alice asked. Bella caught my eyes and I believed both of us then understood how cliché the reality is.

"So it's you." She said "all these years, it's just you. It's you."

"Yes. It's me." I said as I walk up to her kissed her passionately.

"Eddie, how many time do I have to tell you, don't make out when my kids are around." Emmet whined. But Bella is still holding another pillow and threw it at him.

"You are my kiwis." she said embracing me.

"You're what?" I asked, completely clueless as to what she was talking about. We then sat down and went back down to memory lane. Back to that day when we first met and had our first kiss.

"I remember your eyes were so wide and green and every time I see kiwis, they remind me of your eyes. That is why I did that painting." she explained.

"so you were each others first kiss. Isn't that romantic? All those years you were wondering who Izzy is and same with you Bella, thinking if your knight shining armor still would remember you and here you are. Both in love and are getting married in two weeks!" Alice exclaimed.

"Talk about fate!" Rosalie added.

I gave Bella another kiss this time a bit graphic, since both kids are asleep. I was still intoxicated when she broke it off. "Well, why don't we talk about the Isla Isabella?" she said with a smirk and I knew I am in for some scolding.

-END-

**okay so i finally ended my story. what do you think? it's a bit fast i know. but i have an epilogue coming up. going to post it tonight too :)**


	16. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

***3 Years after**

"Hey guys, you're next in 5." The stage managed, John, informed us.

"Are you ready? You think you can spare a few minutes without the need of going to the restroom?" I asked Bella. "Yes. I'm okay." She said but her looks 's feeling a little sick this past few days. We just started the promo tour for our movie. _Yes, Bella and I will be starring in a movie. _And right after this interview I plan on bringing her to the doctor.

"A few years ago, we were lucky to have them here. Though they were just starting as a couple and now, they have been married for three years and…is having…not a baby, but a movie. Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Anthony Masen and Helen Marie." Ellen introduced us and the crowd applauded.

"Hi guys! How's married life treating you?" was her first question.

"Still in the honeymoon period." I responded.

"Now tell us about this movie that you are doing. It's adapted from one of your book right?" she then asked Bella.

"That's right. It's actually from my book Kismet, which is based on the story of Anthony's parents. It's a very heartwarming story and it's such an honor and a challenge as well to portray them." She explained. Form that time that we settled in L.A. Bella adjusted immediately. The media loves and respects her. She even made friends with a few paparazzi and she can handle them well.

"But this isn't you first acting stint. Is it?"

"Oh no. But this would be my first major acting stint. I have been invited for guest roles in several tv series. I have done a few music videos too but this would be the major. I'm actually nervous because this is the story of my in laws. It's such a huge role to fill in."

During one of our family gatherings, Bella told us that AMC contacted her once again and wanted to do a movie about Kismet. Since it's dad and mom's story, she asked for their permission first. Surprisingly, they both agreed on it and even wanted to help produce the movie on one condition, Bella and I are to portray them. We got into negotiation with AMC and were able to finalize the deal within the day. The following months after our wedding were busy for me and so are the following years. I'd be lucky if Jasper is able to get me at least a two week vacation between filming since myy calendar is full. Sometimes, Bella would rather stay in Forks and continue writing. My career has shot to the skies and I've got projects left and right but this also kept Bella and me with our pregnancy plan. I wanted to be with her although out her pregnancy and I didn't want work to be a distraction.

"So Anthony, we've heard that you have turned down a big tv series offer. Why is that?"

"I've been very busy these past years and if I do a tv series, that would take more of my time. And unlike movies, which are one time things, with series, you are constantly on the move and with that rate, I might get left behind in the baby department. My sister and her husband, who is also my manager and publicist, are expecting their second child. My older brother is just had his third. So I wanted to just lay low for a while, spend time with my wife."

"Hey, give this man a break and let him and his wife have some babies. Would you?" Ellen commented and the audience laughed. I was about to say something but Bella interrupted.

"Can I say something?" she asked placing her hand above mine before continuing. "Actually. I'm not good at this but. Few weeks ago I went to the doctor for my yearly check-up and…" she looks at me biting her lip and blushing. _What is she… is she? The stomach bug, the…? _"I'm pregnant! We're pregnant."

"What?" I can't believe what I am actually hearing. My Bella is pregnant, we're going to have a baby. The whole audience is applauding but my brain seems to lag and can't quite process everything.

"Congratulations then." Ellen said "How far long are you Marie?"

"Uhm, about 7 weeks. I was actually waiting for Anthony's birthday. I already have a cute little present for him but I guess it's about time to tell him. I can't really keep it from him either."

"So Daddy, what do you want it to be? A boy or a girl?" Ellen asked.

"I don't know, I mean a boy would be awesome, someone to carry my name but a girl who looks just like her mother would be great too." I said enthusiastically.

"Well, we can have both. Or maybe two of either." Bella added and again I was in shocked "We're having twins!" She said with a giggle.

"You know it very rare to find this kind of love that you have for each other. We are all excited as to what is in store for both of you and your babies. What advice can you give then?"

"Well, I don't really know. I guess you just have to kiss the guy you meet in the airport after saving you from bullies." Bella said. "Or maybe kiss the first girl you seen in the bookstore to hide from your fans." I shrugged. Remembering our statements when we first had an interview as a married couple. But Bella always has a way of having the final say.

"For Anthony and I, it all started with a kiss. One innocent kiss when we were kids who barely knew each other and we just let fate bring us back together."


End file.
